


Camino Nocturno

by NocturnaIV



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, South Park: The Stick of Truth
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Después de que el Rey Mago fuese derrotado, Craig por fin puede enfocarse en su misión personal. Liberado de las conjuras, traiciones, guerras y el espionaje, parte hacia el norte, en búsqueda de los bárbaros con un solo objetivo en mente: perder dicha libertad.





	1. Chapter 1

Los reinos enanos parecían indiferentes a las guerras de la Superficie. Al igual que las montañas y los ríos, ellos estuvieron antes y estarían después de dichas disputas insignificantes. Bajo tierra existían otras razas con quienes tratar, otra fauna y flora, otros tratados, diplomacia y economía. Otro tipo de vida menos complicada. Aquellos que pertenecían al corazón de la tierra no veían razón alguna para salir a la Superficie, así que dejaban que humanos, elfos y otras razas peleasen sus pequeñas rencillas que no les interesaban porque realmente no los afectaba ¿Un Rey Mago peleando con un Rey Elfo? No sonaba tan importante. Seguramente la Superficie sabría solucionarlo.

Pocos reinos subterráneos se interesaban en la Superficie y se debía a razones históricas o estratégicas. Los enanos, por ejemplo, eran increíblemente leales a sus contratos, pero también eran extremadamente cuidadosos al hacerlos. Tal vez porque justamente eran la raza más antigua del mundo y habían visto surgir a las otras desde la lejanía y era por ello que sabían mantener sus pies sobre la tierra y su palabra firme. El reino de Dono-Van era bien conocido por un muy antiguo contrato que permitía a aliados, sin importar su raza, echar raíces dentro de sus puertas. El reino, liderado por el Señor de la Piedra, solía conocerse por su gran ingeniería, en especial a la hora de crear autónomas en forma de pequeños animales. Inofensivos pero buenos espías, pequeños guardianes del reino. Quien llevase el título del Señor de la Piedra debía ser un enano digno para liderar a su reino y Dono-Van requería un Señor de la Piedra amable y considerado, correcto y de buen corazón. Por fortuna, lo tenían, Clyde de Dono-Van era el equilibrio perfecto entre festivo bonachón y leal aliado. Además, se rodeaba de un consejo de estrategas que estaban para él a cada paso que avanzase como líder. La gente de Dono-Van solían decir que la Piedra, como llamaban al espíritu mismo de la Tierra, guardaba la sabiduría de los antepasados y que el Señor de la Piedra tenía un buen oído para seguir el camino correcto. También decían que Clyde tenía la efusividad de un niño bien amado y consentido.

Craig no había nacido en Dono-Van, pero había crecido ahí. Ni siquiera era enano. No conmemoraba su vida en la superficie y en su infancia tuvieron que recordarle en múltiples ocasiones que allá afuera había una familia esperándolo. En un inicio a él le había costado creerles y no había entendido la razón por la cual Clyde no perdía oportunidad para decirle que algún día volvería allá arriba, pero que jamás olvidase siempre sería recibido en Dono-Van y en su hogar. Craig no había entendido por qué, el reino enano había sido el lugar donde aprendió a escalar las fachadas de roca, había saltado de los tejados, contado las piedras brillantes en las bóvedas de las cuevas principales y colgado de salientes para huir de sus obligaciones ¿Por qué querría irse? Aunque habían sido algo solitarios sus días por su condición humana, nunca lo habían tratado mal. Los enanos solían tenerle… ¿Aprecio? Tal vez del mismo modo que se lo tendría a un perro que sabían que apenas viviría una quinta parte de sus vidas. Lo querían, pero sabían que no debían apegarse a él. Bueno, todos excepto Clyde, solían tratarlo con esa filosofía. Craig había comprendido desde muy temprana edad que su vida humana era efímera, pero esa filosofía le había hecho querer vivirla sin complicaciones. Los enanos eran longevos, como los elfos, así que estos siempre se sorprendían con lo rápido que él crecía. Los nobles bromeaban que el Señor de la Piedra se había hecho de un cachorro humano que en su tiempo necesitó control, pero que ahora los papeles se habían invertido.

Y aunque jamás quiso irse de ahí, lo había hecho. Craig había tenido que seguir a una princesa para llegar a la superficie. Pero como Clyde había prometido, siempre había podido regresar al reino enano que lo vio crecer.

Para quienes ingresaban a Dono-Van desde el exterior y por la entrada principal, siempre se encontrarían con gigantes monumentos a enanos notables en sus armaduras más gloriosas, todos esculpidos en piedra, el túnel descendiente se iluminaba con piedras que florecían mágicamente como eternas llamas rojas que volvían a las estatuas como gigantes fieros e impasibles. Si el ingreso era deslumbrante, la entrada interna volvía a cualquiera pequeño e indefenso. Las colosales puertas de madera petrificada se abrían para mostrar el largo reino de Dono-Van extenderse en una amplia caverna de piedra plateada y rojiza, en el centro, desde el techo alto, se iluminaba el entorno con una piedra solar que simulaba un eterno atardecer.

La ruidosa y animada vida de los enanos irrumpió sus sentidos.

\- Me cuesta creer que vivieras aquí. –comentó Token, quien siempre se sorprendía cuando entraban a los Caminos Profundos.

\- Fue una buena vida. –respondió secamente.

\- ¡Craig! –la voz jovial de Clyde lo hizo reaccionar de la vista impresionante.

Como cada vez que visitaban el reino enano la comitiva real los recibía en la entrada a pesar de que la familia del Señor de la Piedra, vivía relativamente lejos de ese punto. Craig observó a Clyde, mejor amigo y una pequeña sonrisa jaló la comisura de su labio. Aunque los enanos eran de una constitución fornida y enérgica, su baja estatura solía sorprender a los humanos, dado que en la superficie las razas mantenían una altura media. En cambio, en los Caminos Profundos, las razas variaban de pequeñas, medianas y hasta grandes. Clyde tenía el cabello castaño desordenado y la frondosa barba trenzada le llegaba ya a la clavícula. Aun así, lucía como un hombre joven y por fin coincidían simbólicamente en edad. El fornido enano se acercó a él y lo abrazó con tal fuerza que a pesar de llegarle bajo el estómago se vio levantado del suelo de una manera aterradora y tuvo que golpear la armadura de su amigo quien rio con júbilo al verlo.

\- ¡Siempre creciendo, eh! –fue el saludo alegre de Clyde cuando lo soltó- Pero veo que te mantienes en esa fase rebelde tuya.

Token soltó una carcajada nada disimulada y Craig rodó los ojos. Él había sido un espía de la Princesa Mestiza dentro de las ciudades del antiguo Rey Mago. Ya se había cansado de insistirle a Clyde que lo llamase “ _Feldspar_ ” porque se olvidaba de ello, pero ¿Fase rebelde? Usaba pantalones de montar, una prenda de manga larga café y su capa tenía un capucha y cuello alto que mantenía su rostro oculto ¡Como se suponía que debía hacer para mantener su apariencia oculta en misiones!

No se trataba de ninguna “ _fase_ ”…

\- No era necesario que vinieras hasta las puertas por nosotros. –respondió en su lugar, manteniendo la mirada indiferente.

La escolta de enanos comenzó a recorrer las calles de Dono-Van de regreso al lugar donde vivía del Señor de la Piedra. Acorde se adentraban en la ciudad, las marcas plateadas en la piel de Token fueron apagándose y notó como su amigo lucía ligeramente agotado. Los enanos eran de las pocas razas que no podían crear magia y eran resistentes a la misma, en especial en las profundidades. Al entrar en los reinos enanos, dicho efecto también tenía consecuencias sobre quienes usaban cualquier tipo de magia, muchos sentían su poder debilitado. Token era un monje, se había criado en un templo humano y se había enfocado en la canalización y distribución de energía, podía curar las heridas de otros, pero también centrar su energía en sus puños para golpes letales. Al ser un monje dedicado a traer paz en los campos de batalla, había sido tatuado con magia pura. Una línea plateada por toda su espina dorsal y que se extendía por sus extremidades hasta la punta de sus dedos. Por norma general había un muy sutil resplandor en las marcas de Token, pero estas se opacaban en Dono-Van.

\- No digas tonterías, este es tu hogar y tus amigos siempre son bien recibidos. –respondió Clyde- Mi hermana ha organizado un festín antes de que sigan su camino.

\- ¿Y tu padre…?

\- En otra misión de expansión. –Clyde se encogió de hombros- Ya sabes que es un enano de costumbres, si no está luchando contra los horrores de los Caminos Profundos, moriría de aburrimiento.

Él asintió, recordaba al padre de Clyde como quien había sentido el título de Señor de la Piedra como una carga, dado que debía mantenerse en la ciudad, inamovible como una piedra.

En su infancia, cuando había creído que Clyde era como un excesivamente afectuoso y vergonzoso hermano mayor ruidoso, el padre de este solía recordarle a su amigo que faltaban pocos años para que tomase el liderazgo y debía aprender a comportarse si es que quería que el consejo lo escogiera para seguir con el manto del Señor de la Piedra. Obviamente eso nunca detuvo a Clyde para estrujarlo y ridiculizarlo en su infancia. “ _Pocos años_ ”. Claro. Craig había entrado a Dono-Van con cinco años, en ese entonces Clyde había tenido veinte años enanos, es decir, había vivido cien años humanos. Cuando Craig cumplió quince años, Clyde se hizo con el título del Señor de la Piedra cumpliendo veintidós años enanos.

Cuando pensaba en eso, sentía que podía entender a los perros al ir creciendo y ver a sus amos apenas envejecer.

El Señor de la Piedra, Clyde de Dono-Van, había sido lo más cercano a un hermano mayor y a una familia que tuvo. El enano lo había tomado bajo su protección cuando el Rey Mago lo abandonó a las puertas externas de Dono-Van cuando Craig cumplió cinco años. No recordaba muy bien su tiempo con los humanos, pero si tenía presente el dolor y la agonía que había cargado desde la Superficie hasta Dono-Van, sintiendo electricidad por todo su cuerpo infantil y la callosa mano de Clyde tomando la suya, pequeña y débil. Mientras lo habían estabilizado por las torturas del Rey Mago, Clyde había llorado al verlo sufrir, le había prometido que si vivía lo haría parte de su familia, le forjaría los juguetes que deseara, porque que una vida tan pequeña no podía desaparecer. Los enanos casi desconocían de enfermedades y los infantes eran escasos pero resistentes, así que había sido la primera vez que Clyde y muchos enanos habían visto a un niño casi morir bajos su cuidado. El dolor apagó sus emociones por mucho tiempo y aun recuperado le costó expresar emoción alguna. Pero Clyde no se rindió, cumplió su promesa y le dio bienvenida en su hogar. Craig se sentó con la familia del regente de Dono-Van, lo alimentaron y trataron como uno igual. Clyde lo había animado a explorar, a vivir, le enseñó cómo entender el terreno y predecir los cambios del mismo; el cómo leer las estructuras para saber si eran resistentes o no, los tipos de piedra y metales, el cómo reconocer si había un afluente cerca o un río de lava. Pero Clyde siempre le recordó que tenía familia en el exterior, una vida a la que regresar.

Su amigo no olvidó decirle que la madre de la Princesa Mestiza Kenny había sido quien sugirió al Rey Mago que, en lugar de dejarlo morir, permitiese que los enanos le salvasen. La vida que conocía se la debía a la familia de dicha princesa y cuando esta fue por él a sus quince años, él partió, dejando Dono-Van atrás. Porque los contratos se cumplían, eso le habían enseñado los enanos y honró a la familia de Clyde cumpliendo con sus costumbres.

Él había entrenado con la princesa, había cambiado su nombre por Feldspar y fue presentado al Rey Mago. Cartman no lo reconoció, lo empleó como espía y ladrón, lo usó para conseguir información y tesoros valiosos, pero en realidad él trabajaba para la Princesa Kenny, la aliada de los Dono-Van. Él había ayudado, desde las sombras, en el complot para que el Rey Elfo venciera al Rey Mago entregándole importante información política y militar. Pero aún con la caída del Rey Mago, sus servicios aún eran requeridos, en especial con el caos que implicaba la muerte del líder de las Ciudades-Estado humanas. El Rey Mago había permitido que las ciudades mantuviesen su propio gobernante siempre y cuando respondieran ante él y pagaran sus impuestos. Así que era obvio que habría una guerra civil entre los humanos a menos que aceptasen unirse a los elfos en un gran gobierno.

\- ¿Y bien…? ¿Algo que deberíamos saber? –consultó Clyde animadamente.

\- Creo que es mejor decírtelo cuando lleguemos a casa. –respondió secamente.

No era una buena idea hablar de política en medio de la calle.

\- Actúas más misterioso que antes desde que tienes esta capa. –Clyde le dio unos zapes al material que colgaba desde sus hombros en manera de reproche- Espero que sea buena manta, porque si no, tus gustos en moda son terribles.

Token contuvo una risa. Porque en realidad no era una manta, su capa no era muy abrigada ¡Porque no debía serlo! Era parte de su manera de ocultase y… Clyde no entendía.

\- Vas a hacer que te golpee… -masculló, levantando su dedo del medio.

Una de sus costumbres humanas favoritas, un insulto en un solo gesto.

\- ¡Craig! –regañó Token, dándole un golpe en la muñeca- Compórtate.

Clyde se rio jovialmente y se acarició la frondosa barba con risueña actitud. Si alguien lo viese en ese momento no podría creer que estaban viendo al líder de uno de los reinos más grandes y prósperos de los enanos.

\- No te preocupes. –calmó Clyde- Craig tiene los mismos privilegios familiares que mi hermana y padre. Eso incluye su comportamiento rebelde de juventud humana.

Mentalmente se recordó darle un golpe a su mejor amigo cuando no llevase la pesada armadura encima. Ya tenía veinticinco años, no era ningún muchachillo.

\- Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué la armadura? ¿Hay problemas…?

\- No. –Clyde lo relajó- Hace poco recibí una comitiva del Rey Elfo para una alianza.

Él enmarcó una ceja, esperando más información. Pero en un intercambio de miradas mantuvo sus dudas firmes hasta llegar a la residencia del Señor de la Piedra.

En la infancia él se había criado en el hogar de la familia de Clyde, un hogar en forma de cruz, la habitación central se usaba para celebraciones, muy comunes cuando se era parte de la familia del líder del reino. Pero mientras el padre de Clyde había mantenido una postura seria, su hijo sostenía el título de forma festiva y alegre. Al ingresar al hogar el aroma a comida y las risas llegaron rápidamente a sus oídos. No reconoció a casi nadie, seguramente nobles que seguían apareciendo para conseguir rutas de comercio, tratos mineros y otros de herrería. Cosas así de aburridas. Token se distrajo con los nuevos tapices que colgaban de las paredes y él saludó a la hermana de Clyde quien orgullosamente supervisaba a sus tres hijos menores corretear por el lugar. Los enanos eran una raza poco perfil y a pesar de su largo tiempo de vida apenas podían tener hijos. La madre de Clyde había muerto en el segundo parto y como alguna compensación de la Piedra, la hermana de Clyde había tenido trillizos. Eso era el equivalente a un milagro dentro de la cultura enana.

Después de los protocolos normales y un gran festín de comida, pudieron retirarse al despacho de Clyde. El padre de este había llenado el lugar con bestias que había cazado, trofeos de guerra y otras cosas. Pero su mejor amigo prefería lucir sus mejores armas de batalla, aquellas que este había forjado. Clyde se había cambiado a un atuendo más de ciudad, pantalones negros, pesadas botas y una camisa roja sin mangas que mostraba cicatrices y quemaduras en sus músculos de herrero. Token observó con ojo crítico las armas dispuestas en estantes, de la misma manera en que observó los tapices con anterioridad. Craig, por su lado, se dejó caer en un cómodo sillón y disfrutó el silencio del despacho. Las rocas dragón calentaban las esquinas e iluminaban el lugar, siendo muy similares al fuego. En su mano tenía un vaso de cerveza y la disfrutó como la rareza que era. La cerveza humana era suave, pesada para el estómago si no se comía previamente, pero la cerveza de los enanos era fuerte en sabor, ligera en las entrañas se quemaba tan rápido que era posible beber litros y litros en torneos célebres en los reinos sin tener resaca.

\- ¿Bien…? –Craig miró al enano- ¿Qué hacía una comitiva de elfos aquí?

Clyde sonrió con jovialidad y se acarició la barba.

\- Por los golem. –explicó su amigo.

Hasta él se sorprendió ante esa noticia, llevaban milenios sin tener información nueva sobre ello.

\- Humano aquí. –recordó Token, visiblemente confundido- ¿Qué tienen que ver los golem? 

\- Los golem son los antiguos guardianes de los enanos. –explicó Clyde- Estatuas hechas con diferentes piedras y cristales de la altura de gigantes, creados para defender a los enanos y al mundo de los horrores de los Caminos Profundos. –se levantó- Pero los golem fueron creados por una enana herrera y una elfa. Solo pueden activarse con uno de cada raza o así lo creíamos.

\- ¿Y no es así…? –preguntó Craig.

\- No exactamente. –Clyde sonrió- La leyenda decía que se necesitaba el trabajo de un enano y la sangre de un elfo, pero estábamos equivocados. Los golem deben ser creados por un enano herrero –se tocó la barba- y son despertados por un elfo de sangre. El Rey Elfo ha ofrecido enviar a su segunda al mando como diplomática, una elfa de sangre, Ba Arb-ara, pero la llaman “ _Bebe_ ”, dicen que su belleza es igualable a su letalidad.

\- “ _Sangrienta_ ” –tradujo Craig- En élfico ese sería el significado del apodo de tu diplomática.

Clyde se encogió de hombros, realmente entretenido.

\- Tendremos en nuestra ciudad una invitada de honor que podría ayudarme a traer a los golem de vuelta. –continuó Clyde- Como el actual Señor de la Piedra…

\- Una duda… -aventuró Token, quien prestaba seria atención al asunto- ¿Por qué los elfos querrían dar a los enanos dicho poder?

\- Seguramente quieren usar al ejército de los enanos contra las Ciudades-Estado que declaren la guerra a reino de Larnion y por ende al Rey Elfo. –analizó Craig- Tal vez el Rey Mago era un astuto estratega del engaño, pero no de la batalla, ese era el fuerte de la Princesa Mestiza y sus soldados. Cuando ella se unió al Rey Elfo, fue obvio que perderían los humanos. Pero los líderes de muchas Ciudades-Estado saben manejar sus ejércitos bien. Los he visto luchar.

\- Me parece justo. –señaló Clyde- Unirnos a los elfos a cambio del secreto de los golem es un buen contrato. –tomó su cerveza y la bebió- Sin el Rey Mago creando destrucción, espero que la superficie tenga paz. Y Bebe nos ayudará en ello.

\- He visto a Bebe, es una elfa orgullosa y letal. –comentó- Si piensas mantenerla en Deno-Van, deberás entretener su naturaleza combativa y que no extrañe la Superficie.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta. –meditó Clyde- No podrá quejarse de la hospitalidad enana.

\- Definitivamente encontrará de qué quejarse. –se encogió de hombros- Ahora… ¿Podrías darnos un mapa hacia los bárbaros?

La mirada de su mejor amigo brilló con picardía y él se dejó caer hacia atrás con frustración.

\- ¿Sabes? Jimmy estuvo de visita. –comentó con buen humor el enano- Ese elfo bardo me cuenta aquello que tú prefieres silenciar, muchachito ¿Por qué eres así? Cuando eras niño me contabas todo.

\- Cuando era niño eras más alto que yo. –Craig se cruzó de brazos- Y era eso, un niño, crecí. Tú te hiciste más infantil.

\- Solía ser muy meditabundo. –comentó Clyde con diversión hacia Token- Y sus brazos eran tan delgados que no podía cargar ni un hacha para un bebé enano.

Craig lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Pero era rápido como una sanguijuela. –continuó Clyde- En un momento estaba junto a ti y en el siguiente se había trepado a la estatua de tres metros de algún antiguo ancestro y tenía consigo tu anillo favorito.

Token sonrió animado y Craig levantó el dedo del medio como respuesta.

Si, era verdad. En la infancia había sido un ladronzuelo y realmente nunca se le había quitado eso. Como un cuervo, le gustaban las cosas brillantes y no veía razón para pedirlas si es que estaban frente a él. Pero debido a que los enanos eran tan fuertes y resistentes, él tuvo que sacar ventaja a su tamaño y agilidad, así que se había vuelto rápido, diestro y bueno para esconderse.

\- Clyde… -advirtió- El mapa…

\- ¿Cuándo vas a presentarme a tu novio? –lamentó el enano- Como el Señor de la Piedra, mi familia tiene una importante posición. Ya viste como mi hermana se casó con un noble del reino enano de Kal-Sharok. Jimmy dijo que tu novio es hijo del líder de su tribu ¿No? Algo así como un príncipe.

\- No es un príncipe… -apuntó Token- Tampoco es hijo del líder de su tribu. Los bárbaros creen en la reencarnación, él es el siguiente a tomar el liderazgo porque lleva el alma de un antiguo y famoso líder que trajo la paz a los bárbaros en tiempos difíciles.

\- ¡Perfecto! –celebró Clyde- Mejor aún. –se acarició la barba- Podemos hacer una alianza con ellos, porque eres de la familia. –sonrió con picardía- No me molestaría hacer una alianza con los bárbaros.

\- ¡No! –Craig jaló el cuello de su capa para cubrirle hasta por debajo de los ojos y ocultar su sonrojo- ¡No voy a permitirte esto!

\- Tienes que parar con este acto de rebeldía. Sabes bien que celebro todas tus victorias. Pero ¿Qué alguien atrapase tu corazón? ¿Y yo no lo conozco? Haces a papá triste.

\- ¡No eres mi padre! –gritó frustrado y levantándose.

\- ¿Ves? –Clyde se inclinó en dirección a Token- Estos muchachos, con sus capas y etapas de rebeldía…

Volvió a dejarse caer en el asiento con resignación. No podía matar al Señor de la Piedra. No podría matar al líder de Dono-Van. No podía matar a su mejor amigo. Por lo menos no técnicamente…

\- Craig… -la voz del enano fue más suave- Bromas aparte, hablo en serio, quisiera conocerlo, Jimmy dice que es todo un personaje.

\- …ahora que las cosas se han calmado… tal vez. –fue todo lo que dijo- Solo si se estabilizan más.

\- Lamentablemente este viaje no es por diversión. –comentó Token, recuperándose de la risa- En unas semanas la Princesa Mestiza tendrá que viajar al norte y necesitamos pedir ayuda a los bárbaros para evitar cualquier emboscada en ese sector.

\- ¿Tan mal están las cosas con los humanos…? –preguntó Clyde.

Token y él intercambiaron miradas.

\- Es… complicado. –respondió el monje- El Rey Mago acumuló demasiado poder. Aunque dio demasiada libertad a las Ciudades-Estado en cómo regirse, el área económica se centraba exclusivamente con él, al igual que las leyes sobre los usuarios de magia y el trato a otras razas. El Rey Mago creó demasiadas leyes de odio y discriminación… Ante su muerte por manos de los reyes de Larnion, algunos saltaron en contra de los elfos y otras razas, otros simplemente quieren llegar y ocupar el espacio vacío entre los humanos.

\- Los que preocupa a la Princesa Kenny es que esos grupos racistas quieran atacarla dado su directa vinculación con los elfos. –Craig se cruzó de brazos- Por eso necesitamos pedir ayuda a los bárbaros y con suerte a los vikingos. Ellos son los únicos grupos humanos que nunca cayeron bajo el puño del Rey Mago.

\- ¿…Craig…? –lo interrumpió Clyde, repentinamente serio- Por lo que Jimmy y ustedes me han comentado, el Rey Mago creo algunas leyes que discriminaban…

\- No en contra de los enanos. –intervino Token- Más allá que algunos chistes sobre el tamaño y que eran borrachos… -se encogió de hombros- Yo también tuve que escuchar sus comentarios “ _graciosos_ ” por mi color de piel.

\- Nada como alguien que no comparte una característica contigo para que se burle de esa característica y luego diga que es solo una broma. –Craig rodó los ojos- Si lo hubiese visto morir con mis propios ojos, hubiese sido tan feliz…

\- No, no era esa mi duda. –Clyde adoptó una pose seria, tan rara en él- Me dijiste que los humanos eran un patriarcado y en realidad hacían de menos a las mujeres en posiciones de poder… También que era racista en muchos sentidos. Entonces ¿Tal vez el Rey Mago no aceptaba tu relación con el bárbaro? ¿También discriminaba eso en la gente…?

Craig no había querido hablar de ello. Pero si, el reino bajo Eric Cartman implicaba prohibición a la unión entre personas del mismo sexo. No había castigo, pero no podían vivir juntos, casarse o tener las ventajas de un matrimonio o familia. Muchos humanos encontrados con sus parejas del mismo sexo habían perdido sus trabajos…

Token confirmó la pregunta por él asintiendo en silencio.

\- ¿Y los bárbaros…?

\- No, no… ellos no. –dijo rápidamente- Los bárbaros creen que el amor reencarna al igual que las almas. Así que su concepto del amor es hacia la persona y no por razones como la reproducción. –bajó la mirada, recordando la libertad que había sentido entre los bárbaros, la manera en que los nudos en su pecho habían desaparecido al saber que era libre de… sentir- Para los bárbaros es raro conocer que las otras culturas humanas son principalmente formadas por relaciones de hombre y mujer. Los bárbaros no nos juzgan. –miró a Clyde- En el futuro, me gustaría que conocieras a Tweek.

\- Toda la familia estaría encantada. –el Señor de la Piedra se levantó con solemnidad- Bien, vamos a darles un mapa. Quiero que le digas a tu joven bárbaro que te he enviado rápido a él y con orgullo.

Los tres se levantaron y sintió una pequeña sonrisa curvando la comisura de su labio. Clyde había sido un hermano mayor, casi una figura paterna ridícula y afectuosa que lo avergonzaba en público, pero también era y sería su mejor amigo. Si, sabía que su tiempo de vida era apenas una quinta parte de la de un enano y que era difícil para su mejor amigo saber que lo tendría que enterrar y seguir con su vida. Pero era bueno contar con él, con su orgulloso apoyo y ridículo afecto.

Los Caminos Profundos eran los laberínticos corredores bajo tierra que conectaban todos los reinos enanos y se expandían como ramificaciones por todos lados, se decía que podían cruzar hasta por debajo del mar. Los enanos podían naturalmente guiarse en los Caminos Profundos, su conexión con la Piedra los hacía conocer los caminos casi por instinto. Otras razas, en cambio, se perdían fácilmente y sucumbían a la locura, a la soledad o las criaturas que habitaban ahí. Pero eso no era lo más impresionante. Algo increíble ocurría en los Caminos Profundos, las distancias se volvían más cortas y el tiempo a veces se detenía. Pocos sabían de estos datos, dado que los enanos realmente no necesitaban salir a la Superficie. Pero una de las razones por las que Craig encontraba tan fácil su trabajo como espía era que conociendo las entradas a Dono-Van y podía ahorrarse semanas de viaje usando los Caminos Profundos.

Gracias a ello se despidió de Clyde, prometiendo volver dentro de poco tiempo, y con mapa en mano guio a Token por los laberintos de piedra. El monje inmediatamente recuperó el tono metálico en los tatuajes que recorrían su piel, junto con el aura de fortaleza que lo rodeaba. Al parecer la debilidad de la magia solo ocurría dentro de los reinos enanos. Le agradaba la compañía de Token, ambos eran de carácter introspectivo y jamás tenía que llenar los silencios con conversación forzada. Aunque era bueno tener a Clyde para animar las cosas o a Jimmy usando su ingenio y música para aligerar el camino. Pero era agradable mantener una caminata silenciosa, en especial cuando su corazón se aceleraba ligeramente a sabiendas de quién lo esperaba. No le había dicho a Tweek que estaría de visita en esas fechas, así que esperaba que el joven estuviese en el campamento principal y no se hubiese ido de cacería o a explorar.

Los Caminos Profundos podían lucir como laberintos, escarbados desde la misma tierra, pero tenían una elegancia natural. Las capas de piedra se mezclaban entre sí como pinturas, las curvas y formas que tomaban eran únicas, dado que los excavadores habían seguido la forma de la Tierra, sin forzar su guía, dejando que la altura, curvas, longitud y anchura de los túneles variara a dictamen de aquello que la Piedra les hablase.  Ese especial respeto al latido de la Tierra, al espíritu mismo de aquello que contenida toda vida y muerte, parecía darles un centro firme a los enanos que otras especies subterráneas no tenían. Y aunque esta raza podía ver en parcial oscuridad, los Caminos Profundos eran usados por otros y la iluminación de piedras mágicas hacía que los pasillos pasaran de rojo a amarillo, llegando a azul y a veces verde o a un intenso blanco.

En algunos pasillos podían leerse advertencias o relatos en la lengua de los enanos, Craig conocía la mayoría dado que ese camino lo había recorrido varias veces para llegar a los bárbaros. En una de esas historias, se encontraba una relativamente reciente, relataba a los Cazadores Oscuros, enanos que peleaban con los horrores que habitaban en la profundidad de la Tierra. Pocos enanos aceptaban unirse a las funestas filas y rara vez volvían a sus reinos. Él había visto partir a Christophe, o mejor conocido como Topo, para unirse a los Cazadores Oscuros y nadie lo había despedido en las puertas de Dono-Van, pues la madre del mismo había sucumbido a la depresión ante la decisión de su hijo. Por gente como el Topo era que los Caminos Profundos eran seguros de transitar.

\- Si Clyde casó a su hermana con un noble y ahora esta insinuándote hacer lo mismo ¿Crees que él está buscando pareja? –aventuró Token repentinamente.

\- ¿Estás ofreciéndote de candidato…? –preguntó ligeramente en broma y ligeramente en serio.

\- ¡Hey!

\- Pensé que Nichole y tú tenían algo. –continuó, levantando las cejas.

\- Solo somos amigos. –Token desvió la mirada, seguramente apenado- Y deja de lanzarme de Clyde a Nichole… Ya no es gracioso.

A veces… era bueno bromear con un amigo.

Y esta era su venganza por reírse de las bromas de Clyde.

\- Lamentablemente Wendy se casó o también estaría en la lista de “ _lanzamiento_ ”.

\- …eres de lo peor. –Token lo miró- No sé si eres bromista o cruel.

\- O ambos.

\- …definitivamente eres de lo peor.

\- Estas de muy buen humor últimamente. Mejor dicho, te noto más relajado.

Craig se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Tanto odiabas al Rey Mago? –preguntó su amigo- Desde que recibimos la noticia de su muerte te he visto menos tenso.

\- El maldito se lo tenía merecido. –aceptó Craig- Lo único bueno que hizo por mí fue dejarme en Dono-Van y aun así eso se lo debo a la madre de la princesa Kenny.

\- ¿Y por qué te dejó aquí? –Token lo miró con curiosidad- Nunca me quedó en claro, tu familia… Me refiero a la humana –aclaró- no es noble ¿Por qué alguien como la madre de la princesa Kenny conocería a la tuya?

Los ojos de Craig recorrieron el camino, reconociendo lo cerca que estaban de la salida, revisó el mapa para confirmarlo y tomó el siguiente desvío antes de contestar. Por fortuna el monje estaba acostumbrado a sus largos silencios y no lo presionaba. A pesar de no recordar lo que había vivido antes de llegar a Dono-Van sabía que lo que vivió había sido el destino de su hermana antes de que la rescatara.

\- Como sabes, solo algunos humanos nacen con predisposición a la magia. Tu familia te envió a un templo para entrenarte como monje y usar tu magia de esa manera. Otros se vuelven templarios, entrando al Sagrario. –la principal religión que propagó el Rey Mago, monoteísta, anticuada, llena de pecados, sacrificios y ricas donaciones por el perdón divino- Pero también están los magos y brujas, que deben unirse al Círculo desde la infancia.

\- Lo sé, el Rey Mago le dedicó mucho tiempo al Círculo, él mismo entrenaba…

\- …el mismo torturaba a los niños para absorber su magia. –corrigió- Así nadie podía ser más poderoso que él. Por eso la mayoría de magos y brujas del Círculo son como perros de guerra, que solo siguen comandos…. –miró a su amigo- Al parecer yo tenía una predisposición a la magia elemental y llamé la atención del Rey Mago. Pero en su avaricia descontroló mi poder. Algo que parece ocurrirle bastante e iba a matarme por ello. Pero al parecer el Rey Mago dejó escapar el dato de mi tormento a la madre de la Princesa Mestiza y esta sugirió que en lugar de matarme me entregase a los enanos y ellos podrían sellar mi magia. Lo convenció haciéndole creer que así podría ganarse unos aliados y que si no funcionaba seguramente explotaría y me llevaría a algunos de ellos en mi muerte.

\- ¿Y por qué hizo eso ella? –preguntó intrigado- ¿Quién era la madre de la Princesa Kenny y por qué…?

Craig negó. Aunque sabía todos los secretos de la princesa y su familia, no los rebelaría. No podía entrar en detalle sobre el asunto. Aunque si podía compartir el dato más obvio.

\- Me puso entre los enanos para que tuviese una deuda con ella o, mejor dicho, con su hija. La cual he cumplido. –explicó- Fui su ladrón y espía hasta la caída del Rey Mago. Mi gratitud a cambio de ayudar con la muerte de ese bastardo. –se encogió de hombros- Los enanos me salvaron la vida, pero ya no puedo generar magia, me quitaron esa parte de mí. Pero no la extraño, no recuerdo mi tiempo en el Círculo, ni las torturas del Rey Mago, pero al parecer me crie ahí desde el año de haber nacido que fue cuando di mi primera demostración de magia y casi muero a los cinco por culpa de dicha magia.

\- Eso quiere decir… Que no recordabas a Tricia. –concluyó Token- Por eso cuando nos pediste rescatarla fue tan repentino y extraño.

\- Fue porque me enteré que tenía una. –concordó y miró con intriga a su amigo- Pensé que eso era obvio.

\- No eres muy comunicativo. Si no fuese por Clyde y las jugosas anécdotas que tiene de ti siendo un pequeño no sabría nada de tu pasado. –dijo Token con una sonrisa agotada- Esta es la primera vez que te veo tan relajado y queriendo… hablar.

Parpadeó. Eso… tenía sentido. Al único que le había confesado sus pensamientos y vida había sido a Tweek y con el tiempo un poco a Tricia y solo por lo insistente que era. Siempre había sentido que entre menos información entregase, más fácil podría poner a salvo a la gente a su alrededor.

\- Salí por primera vez del reino de Dono-Van hacia el exterior porque la Princesa Kenny fue a buscarme y recordarme mi deuda. Mi vida en la Superficie a estado atada a un contrato y… por fin soy libre. –miró al monje- Ahora tengo decisión sobre mis acciones.

\- ¿Y por qué ayudas aún a la princesa? –Token enmarcó una ceja- En mi caso y en el del Jimmy sé muy bien por qué, pero ¿Tú?

\- He aprendido a congeniar con la astuta princesa con miles de secretos. –aceptó y señaló unos escalones al final del pasillo- Hemos llegado.

\- Me alegra. Tal vez tú estés feliz de vivir bajo tierra, pero yo necesito salir.

Ambos caminaron hacia las escaleras de mármol blanco que ascendían hacia a una puerta gigante de madera petrificada. Estas puertas solo permitían el paso a aliados, la memoria de la Tierra y el Bosque se guardaban en ellas como mejores centinelas. Al abrirlas la noche los saludó y Craig se sintió completamente relajado al ver las estrellas frente a él. Esa había sido la puerta que usó a sus quince años para salir a la Superficie por primera vez. También había sido de noche y el cielo había estado despejado, mostrando las constelaciones y colores increíbles de la noche. Antes de atravesar las viejas puertas, nunca creyó que querría salir de Dono-Van, pero gracias a las estrellas, agradeció su nueva aventura.

Además, había conocido a Tweek ahí.

El recuerdo del rubio le hizo apartar la mirada del firmamento y solo por eso notó la veloz ave negra que entró por las puertas, antes que se cerrasen, directo a los Caminos Profundos. El aleteo de la misma había sonado metálico y supo que era el vigila creado por Kevin, uno de los enanos ingenieros de Dono-Van y que seguramente había estado vigilando la entrada con su autómata robótico, manejándolo desde la distancia.

Token y él iniciaron su camino por el bosque, siguiendo la música y risas que podían escuchar. Desde los árboles notaron algo rojo saltar de un lado a otro, haciéndose visible para ellos. El animal corrió entre las ramas hasta ganarles terreno y bajó ágilmente al suelo para mirarlos. El zorro rojo ladeó el rostro analizándolos y luego embistió hacia ellos con rapidez.

\- ¡Red! ¡No! –advirtió Craig, intentando esquivar a la criatura.

Pero el zorro era ágil, subió por sus piernas, en espiral se movió rápidamente por su cuerpo hasta su cabeza y luego saltar al suelo.

Con su capa.

\- ¡Red!

El zorro se metió en la prenda con agilidad hasta ser un pequeño bulto. Uno que creció rápidamente hasta mostrar a una joven de cabello rojizo llevar su capa para cubrir su desnudez. Token apartó la mirada por respeto, mientras la chica parecía más entretenida con su robo que por la exposición de sus ligeras curvas. Algo normal entre los bárbaros, que no tenían los tabús que otros humanos si cargaban sobre el cuerpo desnudo.

\- Sigo sin entender por qué usas esta cosa. –comentó la chica cubriendo su cabello con la capucha- Los humanos de ciudad son tan… _raros_.

\- Más te vale devolverme mi capa.

\- Por favor, permite que la use hasta que tenga ropa que ponerse. –pidió Token.

\- Tan decoroso como siempre. –bromeó Red con esa picardía propia de ella- ¿Vienen de visita…? ¿Era de ustedes el cuervo que voló hace poco…? –comenzó el camino hacia la tribu- Tweek va a estar muy feliz…

\- ¡Craig!

Sus sentidos se congelaron, se olvidó de las estrellas, del aroma de la Superficie, de las voces de Red y Token. Todo su cuerpo siguió la voz que lo llamó, como un hilo que lo jaló hacia él.

Desde el camino que llevaba hacia la tribu de los bárbaros Tweek lo miraba con sorpresa. A sus pies estaban leños caídos y pequeñas ramas que seguramente había estado cargando para las fogatas. Su corazón se contuvo y luego se expandió al ver la enorme sonrisa que llenó el rostro del rubio. Tweek no había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio, el cabello rubio y salvaje caía descuidadamente sobre las cejas delgadas y los ojos esmeralda observaban todo, listo para cualquier evento inesperado. Aun a la distancia sabía que el sol del norte había llenado el rostro del joven con pecas en las suaves mejillas y pequeña nariz. Tweek, como todos los bárbaros, vestía ligero de ropa a pesar del frío, exponiendo el torso lampiño, el pantalón de cazador apenas colgaba de las caderas estrechas y una correa cruzaba el pecho del rubio, guardando pequeñas dagas y dardos.

Tweek corrió hacia él y pudo sentir su corazón dispararse al saber que la distancia entre ambos había llegado a su final. Lo recibió entre sus brazos, sintió como el bárbaro lo rodeaba con sus firmes brazos por el cuello, casi colgando de él, pero no le importó, lo abrazó por la cintura desnuda y lo levantó en el aire para apretarlo contra su cuerpo. Tweek se enterró en su cuello y él respiró el aroma que impregnaba el cabello rubio, una mezcla de invierno eterno y granos de café lo llenó. La risa de Tweek lo relajó y ambos respiraron hondo, suspiraron al mismo tiempo, completamente entregados. La piel cálida del rubio siempre le hacía difícil soltarlo y sabía que por aquello que durase su visita entre los bárbaros, no habría poder humano o sobrenatural que lo separarse de Tweek.  Muy suavemente permitió que las botas del rubio tocaran el suelo otra vez y este se separó, dejando las manos descansar sobre su pecho.

Y Tweek le dio un suave golpe en el brazo.

\- ¿No se te ocurrió avisarnos que estabas bien? –demandó el bárbaro, mirándolo con frustración- Llegaban noticias del sur ¡Sobre una guerra! ¿Y no pudiste avisarnos que estabas vivo? –volvió a darle un golpe, esta vez en el pecho y con el puño cerrado, pero seguía siendo algo suave- ¡Nos tenías preocupados!

Algo en la forma en que se preocupaba por él era increíblemente adorable. A pesar de estarlo regañando no podía herirlo. Y la manera en que hablaba en plural para esconder su preocupación personal era increíblemente encantador.

\- Estaba ocupado… -respondió y ladeó el rostro- Espiando y todo eso.

Tweek rodó los ojos, como si esperar mejor respuesta de él sería solo de ingenuos. Lo volvió a golpear en el pecho con el puño, justo sobre el esternón.

\- Ya no sé qué haré contigo…

Él se inclinó y apoyó la frente sobre el rubio.

\- ¿Qué tal darme el recibimiento que he estado esperando…?

La temperatura en el cuerpo de Tweek incrementó, pudo sentir que lo había sonrojado y la manera en que brillaron los ojos del guerrero con una dicha secreta le secó la garganta.

\- Bienvenido.

Hogar. Ahí, con Tweek. Hogar. Por fin. _Su hogar_.

\- Estoy de vuelta. –susurró antes de ladear el rostro y acortar la distancia.

Y besó por primera vez en meses al rubio, saboreó la dicha de saberse en paz y seguridad después de años de haber planeado todo eso. Por fin se encontró con el alma de Tweek que se entrelazaba con la suya en cada reencarnación, como indicaban los bárbaros. Algo que él aprendió a creer desde que puso sus ojos en Tweek. Por fin podría unirse en matrimonio al rubio. Ahora que por fin era libre y dueño de su vida.

Solo debía decírselo a Tweek.

 


	2. Sendero Nocturno

Los bárbaros eran nómadas dentro de su propio territorio. Todo aquello que necesitaban solía ser móvil, práctico y manejable. Las casas tenían ruedas y velas que se inflaban con el viento del norte para hacer más fácil la movilidad. Ellos _navegaban_ la tierra. Por esa vida inquieta, que apenas conseguía pasar unas pocas semanas en un lugar, era la razón por la cual los bárbaros se habían especializado para ser grandes cazadores y vivían en el momento. En su naturaleza libre, se veían como parte de todo aquello que los rodeaba y por ende carecían de avaricia o deseo de acumular.

Los humanos de ciudad los veían como _salvajes_ , sin apego a lo material, a poseer, establecerse, ni a asentarse. Los bárbaros solo se tenían a sí mismos y vivían el día a día. Tal vez si fuese la palabra correcta: _Salvajes_ , corriendo libremente, riendo hasta que sus estómagos les doliesen, llorando hasta quedarse secos y gritando hasta desgarrarse las gargantas. _Salvajes_ , diciendo todo lo que pensaba, dejando ver cada duda que pasaba por sus mentes, dejando que las ideas volasen libremente y sus palabras conectasen con las emociones que vivían. _Salvajes_ , porque no censuraban ni apartaban la mirada, se aceptaban como eran, extravagantes, simples, en sintonía, dejando que el cuerpo y el alma fuesen uno solo. _Salvajes_ , como sus espíritus.

Al ser una nación que vivía en armonía con la naturaleza y creía en las reencarnaciones, tenían cientos de leyendas que giraban alrededor de los “ _dyr”_ o espíritus animales. Los bárbaros creían que mucho tiempo atrás, los espíritus del bosque vieron por primera vez a los elfos y se fascinaron por sus formas, así que desearon ser como ellos; así, los espíritus de osos, cocodrilos, colibrís y muchos más cambiaron y se volvieron los primeros humanos. Para los bárbaros, los humanos de ciudad habían olvidado sus orígenes libres y se habían restringido tanto, que por ello también se lo hacían a los animales que buscaban poseer, volviéndolos mascotas o criaturas de granjas. Los bárbaros creían que la prueba de que las leyendas eran verdad, se encontraba en el hecho de que su gente podía volverse en un animal específico, en sus “ _dyr_ ”. Muy poca gente sabía dicho secreto y aquellos extranjeros que conocían del mismo debían hacer un juramento mágico que les prohibía revelar dicha información, aun bajo tortura o hipnosis. Gracias a ese rasgo se habían salvado de incontables intentos de invasión o colonización, ya que era imposible atraparlos. Los bárbaros eran valientes, pero sabían cuando adoptar su forma animal y huían.

Después de que Craig viviese toda su vida con los enanos, una cultura jerárquica y ordenada, la visión de la vida de los bárbaros le robó el aliento. Y desde el segundo en que puso los ojos en Tweek, supo que algo en su interior había encajado por fin en ese mundo de guerras, caos y obligaciones.

Cuando la princesa Kenny lo sacó a la Superficie, ellos se reunieron con los nómadas bárbaros, quienes tenían una buena relación con la princesa. Craig había tenido quince años en ese entonces y para él los bárbaros eran los primeros humanos que conocía. Si bien la belleza de la princesa mestiza lo había cautivado como si de una obra de arte se tratase, la conexión con los bárbaros había sido real desde el inicio. Por primera vez veía a otros humanos, seres con su misma complexión y rasgos. Sus ojos habían observado todo con silenciosa curiosidad, se había fascinado con las características de los bárbaros que se fue cruzando, desde su poca ropa a pesar del frío o los tatuajes que cubrían la piel de algunos. Recordaba vagamente que la princesa Kenny le había presentado al líder de los bárbaros, pero Craig solo había podido ver al tímido chico que temblaba atrás del hombre, muy posiblemente de su edad o menor. El rubio cabello salvaje, los enormes ojos que observaban para todos lados, los pequeños espasmos que lo sacudían, pero por sobre todo la genuina curiosidad que tenía este. El líder de los bárbaros dijo que el chico era su aprendiz y ante dicha mención, el rubio se sonrojó, escondiéndose mucho más atrás del líder.

Craig se sintió analítico, intrigado y antes de darse cuenta de sus acciones, ya había acortado la distancia con ese chico que también lo miraba con intensa inquisición. Ese era el primer chico de su edad que conocía. El primer ser humano con el que sentía una conexión y aun así este lucía completamente diferente a él en todo sentido. Craig se había sentido como un extraño entre los de su propia raza. Aún necesitaba saber que todo eso no era un sueño febril en un desesperado intento por encontrar las raíces a las que podría pertenecer. Porque Clyde y la familia de este era su hogar ¿Verdad? Aún en la Superficie, eran su familia ¿No? …Solo habían pasado unas horas desde que la princesa Kenny lo sacó del reino enano, pero su mente ya estaba tambaleándose ante la realidad. Porque sin contar a Clyde y su familia, el resto de enanos lo había tratado como si fuese un simple cachorro con gracia y trucos, una mascota que moriría en un parpadeo y que por ende realmente no valía la pena encariñarse, al punto en que él mismo había sentido su mortalidad demasiado delicada y perecedera.

Así que se acercó a ese otro humano, a ese chico de grandes ojos, cabello salvaje y dorado como el oro refinado.

Sus dedos se extendieron en dirección del rubio.

Y este desapareció.

Pero en su lugar vio un ave amarilla salir volando nerviosamente lejos de él. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Esa era la primera ave que veía y su intenso color lo hechizó. Antes de darse cuenta atrapó entre sus manos a la pequeña criatura y lo presionó contra su pecho con suma delicadeza. El animal era cálido, palpitaba entre sus dedos como un corazón increíblemente agitado y asustado.

El ave desapareció. Un peso lo tumbó en el suelo y sobre él se encontró con el chico rubio completamente desnudo mirándolo en estado de alarma. Tal vez fue la sorpresa, el brillante color verde en los ojos del chico o el contraste del cielo nocturno con el dorado cabello. Pero en ese momento su corazón fue cautivado.

La princesa Kenny, el líder de los bárbaros y las personas a su alrededor se rieron con gracia, como si se tratasen de unos niños. Tal vez eso eran. Un par de ingenuos e inocentes jóvenes que colisionaron en la vida del otro sin poder olvidarse. La princesa Kenny lo dejó temporalmente con los bárbaros y durante su estadía fue Tweek quien estuvo a cargo de explicarle cómo funcionaban las cosas entre los bárbaros, el por qué podía convertirse en un canario y cientos de cosas más. Craig se sintió fascinado, embriagado con la Superficie y principalmente con ese chico increíblemente hermoso.

Así que volvió con los bárbaros constantemente.

Entre misiones y trabajos. Entre guerras y asaltos. Siempre encontraba su camino de regreso. No importaba qué tan lejos estuviese o que tan complicada fuese su situación, su corazón lo llevaba directamente a Tweek y la radiante sonrisa que le regalaba.

Pero en su torpeza no había creído que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Tal vez el discurso del Rey Mago lo había hecho sentir culpable o simplemente era miedo a que su corazón fuese herido. Así que se juró guardar sus sentimientos y disfrutar de la cálida amistad de Tweek, de sus expresiones de afecto y de que no huyese de las suyas.

Aún en ese momento, años después de esa época de inseguridades, y compartiendo la cama de la persona que amaba, le seguía sorprendiendo saber que era correspondido, que Tweek y él habían estado juntos por tanto tiempo, que había quedado en el pasado sus miedos y vacilaciones o por lo menos parte de ellos. Más aún, ahora era libre de guerras o espionajes y había escogido compartir esa libertad con Tweek.

\- Sigues despierto… -murmuró el rubio sin abrir los ojos- Duerme.

\- Estoy descansando. –calmó, estrechándolo entre sus brazos- Tú, en cambio, necesitas dormir.

\- No puedo. –los ojos de esmeralda lo observaron- Aún no puedo creer que ya no debas irte.

El corazón le dio un pequeño vuelco y enterró el rostro entre los cabellos dorados. Él tampoco podía creer que no tuviese que pasar sus días suponiendo que serían los últimos y a la constante expectativa de un llamada o mensaje para una nueva misión.

\- Pues créelo, la única forma de que me vaya será si me hechas de aquí.

\- Imposible. –Tweek se enderezó ligeramente sobre el codo- Tú perteneces aquí.

\- Pertenezco contigo. –corrigió y acarició la suave mejilla- Y hay…

El rubio lo silenció con un gesto y negó ligeramente.

\- Estás haciendo esa cara…

Craig enmarcó una ceja.

\- Como si estuvieses perdido. –Tweek se sentó abruptamente en la cama y lo observó con curiosidad- Esa expresión es constante contigo.

\- No estoy perdido…

\- Exacto. Pero es la misma expresión que me hacías cuando absurdamente no confesabas…

La risa de alguien en el exterior tensó momentáneamente a Tweek. Él fue paciente y esperó a que se tranquilizara. Los sentidos de su pareja siempre estaban alertas y reaccionaba fácilmente a la defensiva. Al igual que un ave, siempre parecía listo para volar.

\- …No confesabas que me amabas. –continuó Tweek- Me mirabas con añoranza en cada visita, casi con dolor, esperando que ocurriese _algo_.

\- Tal vez esperaba una señal, un rayo de esperanza, porque temía que me rechazases. –se defendió- No hubiese sabido qué hacer si no sentías lo mismo.

Tweek enmarcó una ceja, ligeramente divertido.

\- Pues cuando yo te dije mis sentimientos por ti, sabía que había la posibilidad de que no sintieras lo mismo –respondió Tweek con seriedad- y estaba listo para ser simplemente tu amigo o intentar conquistarte si así me lo permitías.

Él sonrió. Aún recordaba la sorpresa que vivió cuando en lugar de un saludo de bienvenida, Tweek le murmuró un “ _Te amo_ ” al oído.

\- Y ahora tienes la misma mirada. –el bárbaro enmarcó una ceja- No estás disfrutando este momento. Siempre te encuentras pensando en el futuro, pero ¿Ahora no deberías estar tranquilo con lo que tienes frente a ti? –suspiró pesadamente- Por lo menos cuando se trata de nosotros, deberíamos ver en la misma dirección.

\- No dudes ni por un segundo el hecho de que disfruto este momento. –pidió Craig- Porque estoy contigo. –confesó, le había costado años ser sincero con sus sentimientos, comunicarlos con palabras- Pero me convertí en un ladrón, un espía. Ambas cosas no son útiles ahora. En tiempos de paz ¿Qué hace la gente como yo? –cuestionó- ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte ahora?

\- Tu compañía. –respondió inmediatamente Tweek- Tu amor.

\- Los tienes, pero…

\- Es todo lo que deseo.

Repentinamente la pequeña caravana donde descansaban lo hizo sentir aprisionado. En la infancia hubiese preferido callarse y apartarse del problema. Pero era un adulto, había recorrido el camino necesario para ser una mejor persona para Tweek. Aun cuando su mente era su peor enemigo.

\- No es tan fácil. –sentenció, sentándose él también- Tú sabes cazar, pescar, rastrear, vivir una vida de esfuerzo y paz. Yo solo se sobrevivir. En la infancia fui tratado como una mascota y en la adultez como un perro de guerra. Mi mente debía enfocarse en el peligro inminente, una guerra más, una misión más, un enemigo más. Le robaba tiempo a la vida… Solo era un bastardo con mucha suerte que engañaba al Rey Mago y servía a la princesa Kenny. –negó- No te merezco.

Tweek apoyó la mano sobre su pecho y lo forzó a acostarse. Él reconoció ese gesto infantil, como si el rubio pudiese atraparlo ahí, en esa cama, a su lado y evitarle que se fuese.

\- Ni se te ocurra decir eso. –pidió el bárbaro.

\- Pero…

\- Te puedo enseñar todo lo que se, puedo ir contigo a una ciudad humana si es lo que quieres, podemos hacer las dos cosas. –Tweek frunció el ceño- ¿No sabes cómo ser libre? Te enseñaré. Siempre he sido libre ¿Necesitas atarme? Hazlo, seré como esas aves encerradas que tienen los nobles humanos y de las que me has relatado. –el pulgar del bárbaro rozó su labio inferior, exponiendo ligeramente su boca- Tú crees que solo sabes morder a matar y atacar sin piedad, pero he sentido tu amor y cariño, se lo dulce que puedes ser. Lo devoto que eres. Lo afectuoso que realmente eres. –se rio- Lo fácil que es hacerte sonrojar cuando nadie nos mira.

Él intentó ocultar el rostro contra la palma de Tweek, sintiendo las mejillas calientes. Nadie lo había descrito de esa manera, pero al mismo tiempo Tweek era la única persona que él deseaba que lo viese así.

\- Luces perdido porque _crees_ que no sabes qué pasará. Pero no te has dado cuenta que ya estás viviendo tus días de la manera que debes. Conmigo. –Tweek se inclinó y besó sus labios- No tienes idea la calma que siento cuando estoy contigo. En tu ausencia me siento incómodo en mi propia piel, demasiado alerta y agitado, suponiendo que cualquier ruido puede ser una noticia sobre ti o tal vez, con suerte, eres tú, volviendo a mí. El tenerte conmigo, en mi cama, en mi día a día, debe ser el único futuro que te importe.

\- Y lo es…

\- Entonces deja de pensar tanto. –volvió a besarlo- Y que te lo diga yo, que vivo atormentado con mis futuras obligaciones y las posibles eventualidades, dice mucho. –Tweek se apoyó contra él- No me hagas temer que te irás, no quiero dudar de ti. Tú eres lo único conciso y fijo en mi mente.

Craig lo abrazó. Como siempre, su pareja tenía razón. El miedo estaba ahí porque llevaba años sin echar raíces. Siempre había querido establecerse, pero ahora que podía solo podía atormentarle la idea de que no era digno.

La caravana se detuvo, eso debía significar que el amanecer estaba próximo. Aunque los bárbaros eran nómadas, el insistente movimiento había sido algo que adaptaron cuando el Rey Mago había intentado darles caza ante las negativas de estos a no participar en la guerra contra los elfos. Aún con Cartman muerto, la costumbre se mantenía y a Craig le costaba creer que fuesen a perderla pronto. Aun así, había una belleza especial en dormir en un lugar y despertar en otro.  La mayoría de bárbaros eran de profundo dormir, adaptados fácilmente a los horarios del animal en que se convertían. La tribu nunca descansaba, entre diurnos y nocturnos, siempre había ruido, risas y preparativos. Pero Tweek se veía atormentado bajo la presión del próximo liderazgo que le esperaba. La ceremonia había sido planeada para el final del año, para que la tribu iniciara una nueva era de paz junto a un nuevo líder. Craig podía notar las ojeras que su pareja sufría, el estrés era malo para las aves y le habían informado el efecto paralelo en Tweek. Al parecer podía pasar días sin dormir, reaccionando a cualquier ruido con saltos y gritos, sumido en pensamientos pesimistas y casi actuando como si no perteneciera al mundo de los vivos.

La llegada de Craig lo había calmado. En la noche de su reencuentro su pequeña ave cayó dormida entre sus brazos en un sueño tan profundo que ningún ruido ni agitación lo despertaron por horas. Algunos habían bromeado que ese debió ser un lamentable reencuentro, porque después de tanto tiempo separados, la noche había terminado con Tweek cayendo dormido. Pero para Craig había sido perfecto. Aquel que vivía en traiciones, guerras, engaños, muerte y delitos, sabía la bendición que podía ser llegar a una cama llena de mantas y poder abrazar en paz al ser amado sin temer que los gritos de batalla lo apartasen del lecho.

El aroma del mar entró por la ventana y el sonido de las aves de la costa resonó. El mar del norte que los separaba de las tierras de los vikingos sonaba calmo esa mañana. Tweek se acurrucó contra su pecho y sintió un beso justo donde su corazón latía. Le costaba sentirse merecedor de tanta dicha.

\- Así que aquí debemos esperar por la princesa. –murmuró el rubio.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

\- ¿Acaso detecto celos…?

Tweek se enderezó y ladeó el rostro, como lo haría un ave intrigada ante un estímulo curioso.

\- Si tuviese celos te lo diría. –respondió, con la frontalidad natural de su cultura.

\- Tal vez _aún_ no sabes que tienes celos.

Tweek lució mucho más confundido ante sus palabras.

\- A veces puedes sentir algo, sin realmente saber que lo sientes. –intentó explicar él- Como… -meditó, las emociones no eran su fuerte- Como cuando te enamoras, llevas tiempo sintiéndote así, pero debe pasar algo para que te des cuenta que eso es lo que está ocurriendo contigo. A veces, los sentimientos están en la oscuridad y algo los ilumina para que sepas que son.

Tweek frunció el ceño.

\- Estoy muy seguro que no tengo celos en las penumbras. –el rubio negó- Pero recuerdo la forma en que mirabas a la princesa Kenny cuando te conocí.

\- Bueno, yo solo era un muchacho y ella es conocida como una de las mujeres más hermosas de todos los reinos. –se defendió y ahora fue él quien se estiró para besar a su compañero- Además, tú fuiste robando mis miradas.

\- ¿Robando…? –Tweek contuvo una pequeña risa- Bien dicen que las almas gemelas aprenden las habilidades del otro.

\- Si pudiese volverme un ave hubiese sido un mejor espía. –meditó- Pero solo soy un _Feldspar_.

El bárbaro rodó los ojos ante el uso de esa palabra. En la jerga de los bárbaros, “ _feldspar_ ” era el cómo se llamaba a los humanos que no podían convertirse en su contraparte animal. Aunque Craig sabía que ese poder era solo de los bárbaros, el impacto de saberse, _otra vez_ , diferente a quienes le rodeaban se le clavó profundamente. Para Craig, “ _feldspar”_ era el sinónimo a forastero. Porque siempre sería eso, lo fue entre los enanos y lo era con los bárbaros. O por lo menos así se había sentido en un inicio, había abrazado esa identidad como una capa protectora de la cual se había negado a soltarse. Cuando la princesa Kenny lo infiltró entre las filas del Rey Mago y había sido presentado al mismo, ese había sido el nombre que usó, _Feldspar_ , el ladrón, el espía, el asesino. El Rey Mago, indiferente a la cultura de otros, no había sabido que era una palabra usada por los bárbaros y murió creyendo que ese era su nombre. Pero al igual que la capa que Red le había robado, _Feldspar_ había desaparecido. El nombre había muerto con Eric Cartman.

La puerta sonó con tres golpes fuertes y una voz femenina llamándolos desde el exterior. Tricia tenía la costumbre de despedirse antes de retirarse a dormir. Tweek salió de la cama y él tuvo que detenerlo del brazo.

\- ¿Qué…? –preguntó confundido el bárbaro.

\- Por favor. –pidió- No me gusta la idea de que te pasees desnudo frente a mi hermana…

Tweek contuvo la risa y se estiró por unos pantalones, mientras él hacía lo mismo. Si, la cultura de los bárbaros no se avergonzaba de la desnudez. Lo entendía. Pero… era raro cuando se trataba de su familia. No podía explicarlo. Tal vez se debía a que había vivido demasiado tiempo con otras culturas más pudorosas. En cambio, Tricia se había adaptado demasiado bien a los bárbaros. En realidad, era ya uno de ellos en cada sentido posible.

Cuando Tweek abrió la puerta, una ráfaga de fuego naranja se estampó contra su novio, este la abrazó cálidamente y se estrecharon en un abrazo extremadamente fraternal. En realidad, ellos dos eran más hermanos de lo que jamás podrían serlo Tricia y él. Apenas se conocían. No se odiaban y podría jurar que su hermana lucharía por salvarlo de la misma manera que él lo había hecho por ella. Pero no había ese cariño físico natural entre ellos. Tal vez porque su presencia le recordaba a Tricia sus años en el Círculo de Magia y las torturas que vivió hasta sus quince años.

\- Sigues aquí. –saludó la joven.

\- No planeo irme. –le recordó.

\- Eso está por verse. –murmuró ella y retomó la atención hacia Tweek- He visto una ballena nadar cerca de la costa.

\- Deben estarse moviendo al sur para su época de apareamiento. –meditó el bárbaro- Los mares de aquí son fríos.

\- Todo este lado del territorio es frío. –corrigió Tricia, pero repentinamente miró a su hermano- ¿Y tu capa?

\- Se la ha quedado Red. –masculló.

\- Si ibas a regalarla, me la hubieses dado a mí. –comentó ella, con ese rostro tan indiferente como el suyo, apenas capaces de demostrarle a cualquiera sus emociones- Me gustaba.

¡Por fin! ¡Alguien que entendía!

\- Cuando la vea le daré caza hasta recuperarla para ti. –ofreció.

\- ¿Qué tienen ustedes dos por esa cosa nefasta? –lamentó Tweek- Ni siquiera es útil.

Tricia se encogió de hombros. Al igual que muchos bárbaros usaba pantalones de cuero curtido y botas gruesas para todo terreno. Pero mientras las mujeres y hombres bárbaros usaban exclusivamente eso, Tricia requería blusones, chaquetas y otras prendas. Los bárbaros tenían cuerpos naturalmente cálidos, perfectamente adaptados para el frío de esos terrenos y fácilmente podrían estar desnudos en una nevada sin sentirlo. En un inicio Tricia había usado conjuros de regulación de temperatura, pero la energía requerida era excesiva cuando fácilmente podía usar prendas con las pieles de animales de la zona. Y lamentablemente necesitaba esas prendas en su forma humana.

Porque Tricia tenía un _dyr_ , una forma animal.

Un gato naranja, con rayas.

Cuando había rescatado a Tricia del Círculo que el Rey Mago tenía para controlar a los otros humanos con poderes, Craig no la encontró en los dormitorios, ni en los cuartos de entrenamiento. Token, Jimmy y él habían tenido que torturar a los templarios que custodiaban el lugar hasta que hablaron del “ _Cuarto de la Salvaje_ ”. El Rey Mago había puesto ahí a una bruja con la magia de entender a la naturaleza, un sentido empático tan latente y fuerte que estando en la ciudad y bajo el yugo de la industrializada civilización del Rey Mago, la Salvaje se había _roto_. La única razón por la cual el Rey Mago la había mantenido con vida se debía a que esperaba robarle esa magia, tan similar a la élfica, para usarla contra el Rey Elfo. El “ _Cuarto de la Salvaje_ ” había sido un pozo por donde el sol o la luna entraban por una pequeña rejilla en el techo, la Salvaje había sido una jovencita en harapos, encadenada a la pared y rodeaba de cucarachas, ratas, mapaches y palomas. Los únicos animales de la ciudad. La _peste_.

Cuando entró a ese lugar, Craig no vio rastro de humanidad en la hermana que jamás había conocido, Token tuvo que drenarle la energía para poder acercarse y Jimmy usó una melodía para dormirla. En desesperación, Craig la llevó con los bárbaros, pensando que ellos podrían salvarla. Sino, cobraría cualquier favor para llegar a los elfos y pedir ayuda.

Por fortuna uno de los bárbaros la tomó bajo su custodia. Pip había armado una tienda para _establecerse_ en el corazón del bosque, donde los espíritus del mismo pudiesen guiar a Tricia. Pip era el druida de la tribu, conectado profundamente con la naturaleza, este le comunicó que sentía que podía ayudar a su hermana, así que Craig tuvo que dejarla con él. En especial porque Tweek le había prometido que visitaría la tienda con regularidad para vigilar el estado de Tricia, aunque tuviese que separarse de las caravanas por días. La recuperación de Tricia tardó casi un año y la mayoría de ese tiempo ella había permanecido con la forma de un gato. Al parecer había sido más fácil que conectase con esa parte salvaje de su magia para sanarse y desde ahí Pip la había guiado de vuelta a la humanidad. Casi no había funcionado y por un momento crítico se pensó que Tricia jamás lograría salir de su forma _dyr_. Lo que simplemente demostraría lo irónico que era todo. Craig no podía convertirse en un espíritu animal, mientras que Tricia casi no había vuelto a su forma humana. Él no podía usar magia, ella vibraba de magia natural. Para los bárbaros, Tricia era otra druida, custodia de la naturaleza y él era un _feldspar_ , un forastero.

Pero a ella aún le costaba comportarse como una humana, a veces olisqueaba el cuello de la gente que le agradaba, como a Tweek o no expresaba emociones con sus rasgos faciales y fácilmente gruñía o ronroneaba.

\- _Craig_ … -llamó su hermana- _Craig…_ -repitió- _Craig_. –sonaba como un maullido tedioso y por el brillo sádico en los ojos de la pelirroja, lo estaba haciendo a propósito- _Cra…_

\- ¿Qué? –gruñó- ¿Qué quieres?

Tweek contuvo la risa, según su novio en ese momento él también parecía un gato refunfuñando.

\- ¿Es verdad que veremos al príncipe Ike? –preguntó ella con interés.

\- Él tiene su morada en lo alto del acantilado Adanac, siempre ronda esta zona. –comentó Tweek, enmarcando una ceja.

\- Pero nunca se acerca a nosotros. –comentó Tricia- Esta vez es diferente ¿No?

\- La princesa Kenny es aliada de los bárbaros, por ende, ahora lo es el príncipe Ike. –explicó Craig.

Y ahí estaba. La _mirada_. Tanto Tricia como Tweek o, mejor dicho, cualquier bárbaro, parecía confundido con el concepto de un matrimonio arreglado y los movimientos políticos o diplomáticos que esto representaba. El resto de culturas jugaban con las reglas de estrategia y sacrificio. Los bárbaros sentían y vivían. Ellos se casaban por amor. La idea de que el resto de culturas no lo hicieran parecía sorprenderlos.

Craig se sentó en el borde de la cama y contuvo un suspiro.

\- ¿Saben por qué el reino de los elfos venció al Rey Mago? –preguntó.

\- La reina de los elfos luchó contra el Rey Mago y lo mató. –recordó Tricia, cruzándose de brazos- Me hubiese gustado estar ahí y ver cómo su vida desaparecía para siempre.

Lo mismo había deseado él.

\- Pero ¿Saben quién es la reina de los elfos?

Los otros dos negaron.

\- Una mestiza. La campeona de la princesa Kenny, es decir, la mejor guerrera del ejército de la Princesa Mestiza. –explicó- El Rey Elfo Ky Le pidió casarse con ella para crear una alianza con la princesa Kenny y así emboscar al Rey Mago. Ese matrimonio fue arreglado, fue algo estratégico, puramente político. No hubo una pizca de amor ahí. El Rey Ky Le tiene el corazón latiendo por otra persona.

\- Entonces… -Tweek lo miró con cierta incomodidad- ¿Por qué no se casó con esa persona…?

\- Porque cuando eres un líder debes casarte con la mejor opción. Una que te de una fuerte descendencia y asegure el bienestar de tu gente. –respondió él con suma paciencia- No se trata de amor.

Tricia los observó a ambos con intriga.

\- Tweek… -aventuró la joven- Tú eres el próximo líder ¿También debes casarte con alguien que te de descendencia?

\- ¡No! –chilló el rubio increíblemente rápido- Claro que no. Nuestra cultura no condena a la miseria la vida de alguien solo porque debe liderar. –miró a Craig con determinación- Jamás me separaría de ti, menos aún por la _obligación_ de procrear con una hembra.

Tricia soltó una risa disimulada y sonrió genuinamente divertida.

\- Los bárbaros son los más conectados a la naturaleza, literalmente a sus instintos animales y aun así no hacen sus uniones para _“procrear_ ”. –comentó Tricia con cierta fascinación analítica- Las otras culturas son muy graciosas. –pero repentinamente bostezó, visualizando lo adormilada que estaba- Bueno, creo que iré a dormir, pero quiero ser despertada para cuando el príncipe Ike llegue.

Tweek asintió y le acarició el cabello a la joven como despedida. Craig solo hizo un ligero gesto con el mentón que su hermana correspondió como despedida y ella partió. Como los felinos, era activa en la noche y tomaba siestas a lo largo del día. Así que era inevitable que, al iniciar la mañana, después de comer, fuese a la puerta de Tweek a despertarlo, buscar mimos y luego retirarse a algún lugar cálido para dormir.

\- Ella también estaba preocupada por ti. –comentó el rubio- Cuando el Rey Mago fue a pelear con los elfos, ella estuvo merodeando los bosques, esperando noticias tuyas.

\- Estoy seguro que Tricia no desearía que yo sepa esa información.

\- ¿Por qué…?

\- Porque… -negó- es complicado. Cuando vivía con los enanos, Clyde me aseguró que tenía una familia, porque creyó que era así, porque no quería apartarme de una vida con otros humanos. Él sabía que por mucho afecto y protección que recibiese en su familia, siempre estaría solo y aislado. Pero cuando llegué a la Superficie no había rastro de dicha familia, no había nadie esperándome. –sus ojos se clavaron en los de Tweek- Nuestros padres fueron asesinados por el Rey Mago, Tricia y yo fuimos usados por nuestro poder mágico. La vedad es que la razón por la cual salvé a Tricia no fue porque fuese mi hermana. Ni siquiera la conocía… Lo hice a honor de Clyde y sus principios, al valor que le da a la familia, de sangre o no. En el fondo, creo que ella lo sabe, porque hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo en mi lugar si los papeles se hubiesen invertido.

Tweek lo observó con sorpresa y avanzó junto a él, hasta sentarse a su lado. El bárbaro apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y le habló suavemente.

\- Tal vez Tricia y tú no se criaron juntos y su afecto no fluyó por ser familia. –aceptó Tweek- Pero la relación que ustedes dos tienen, esa hermandad, la escogieron ustedes dos, se formó no por obligación, sino por elección. Y eso también es valioso. No deberían temer.

\- ¿Crees que nos tenemos miedo…? –preguntó divertido.

\- Ambos actúan como si temiesen expresar el cariño que se tienen porque creen que el otro los rechazará. –el rubio lo tomó del mentón y lo miró fijamente a los ojos- Tricia te trata como si en cualquier momento fueses a irte y tú actúas a su alrededor como si lo mejor para ella fuese quererme a mí.

\- Ella te quiere. –corrigió.

\- Sé que crees que todo sería mejor si Tricia y yo fuéramos hermanos. Y lo somos, porque tu familia es la mía. Pero ella nos necesita a ambos.

Craig lo observó con una mezcla entre sorpresa y cálida emoción en su interior.

\- Eres muy sabio.

\- Eso espero… Sino, seré un terrible líder. –Tweek se estremeció.

Unos golpes en la puerta cortaron la conversación. Uno de los vigías abrió la puerta con urgencia e inmediatamente Tweek terminó de vestirse, aunque eso simplemente implicase ponerse un par de botas y la correa que le cruzaba por el pecho cargada con dagas. El vigía anunció que una persona había aparecido repentinamente y buscaba hablar con el líder de los bárbaros.

\- …y debido a que nuestro líder se encuentra en los bosques preparándose para la ceremonia de delegación de su título… -continuó el vigía.

\- Es mi deber tratar con esta persona. –entendió Tweek, abriendo y cerrando las manos ligeramente contra los costados de sus pantalones, en un intento disimulado de ocultar su nerviosismo- Estaremos ahí en un momento.

El vigía inclinó el rostro y se retiró.

\- ¿Un mensajero de la princesa Kenny…? –aventuró Tweek.

\- No lo creo. –Craig se terminó de armar y abrió la puerta- Las cosas están cambiando.

\- …espero que para bien. –rogó Tweek.

Ambos salieron, los bárbaros se habían asentado increíblemente cerca al mar, algunos de los coches estaban entre las frías rocas y la arena de la playa. El aroma del norte, frío y salado, los rodeó. Las nubes ocultaban el sol y si miraban hacia un costado podían observar la ascensión montañosa de Adanac. Pero frente a ellos encontraron a una figura delgada y pequeña, oculta con una capa verde musgo que se arrastraba por el suelo y un casco con cuernos del mismo color. La persona era delgada y vestía un traje negro invernal, pero a pesar de su pequeña figura, los ojos lilas brillaban con indiferente crueldad. A su lado Tweek tragó tan fuerte que pudo oírlo, así que tomó su mano para animarlo. No conocía a esa persona, pero definitivamente tenía asuntos que tratar con ellos.

\- ¿Eres el líder? –preguntó la persona con una voz fina.

\- Si… -Tweek se aproximó luchando por lucir seguro de sí mismo y manteniendo el agarre en su mano firme- ¿Y tú eres…?

\- Soy Firkle. –la figura ladeó el rostro- Los otros humanos dicen que los bárbaros son unos salvajes que atacan a cualquiera.

\- Nosotros nunca…

\- Pero solo veo pueblerinos. –continuó Firkle, sin prestarle atención a Tweek- ¿No temen un ataque?

Tweek miró a Craig con duda y este negó. No era necesario preocuparse por una emboscada.

\- ¿No eres un vikingo? –preguntó él en su lugar.

\- ¿Y tú no eres parte del ejército del Rey Mago? –contratacó la figura- ¿Deberían matarte?

El rubio se puso inmediatamente frente a Craig, protegiéndolo del delicado humano de palabras afiladas. Aunque el gesto le enterneció, él mantuvo una postura indiferente. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que desconocidos desearan provocarlo e iniciar una pelea. Además, por el tipo de ropa que usaba esa pequeña criatura, podría jurar que se trataba de alguien de la nobleza y por ende debían tener cuidado si no querían arruinar la posición de Tweek como sustituto del líder.

\- Era un espía. –Craig señaló el mar, hacia el norte- Pero tu nación está lejos.

Y no veía ningún barco cerca. Los vikingos no se alejaban demasiado de sus embarcaciones si es que estaban lejos del Norte. Tweek ladeó el rostro, similar a la forma en que un ave lo haría. A pesar de que los bárbaros tenían el territorio al norte del continente, no interactuaban con los vikingos al otro lado del mar ni estos con ellos. Cuando estos cruzaban el mar lo hacían para saquear ciudades desprotegidas, llenas de riquezas. Algo que los bárbaros carecían.

\- Entonces… -comentó Tweek- ¿A qué debo tu presencia entre mi gente?

Firkle afiló su sonrisa.

\- La lenta comitiva me estaba aburriendo, así que decidí adelantarme. –el gótico observó a su alrededor con indiferencia- No podía soportar a esa princesa…

Craig levantó las cejas y apretó la mano de su novio para llamar su atención.

\- Este de aquí no es cualquier vikingo saqueador. –explicó- Este es _Hone_ , el amigo cercano e invitado de honor del príncipe Ike.

\- ¿ _Hone_ …? –murmuró Tweek y luego observó a Firkle de arriba hacia abajo- Bueno, el nombre es apropiado, parece una piedrecilla afilada…

\- Creo que entre los vikingos así llaman a los príncipes que no heredarán el trono. –explicó Craig en voz baja, mirando analíticamente al vikingo- La verdad es que no se sabe mucho sobre los Reyes Góticos y su nación del Norte, al otro lado del mar. Pero si él está aquí, la Princesa Mestiza estará cerca.

En ese momento un caballo blanco apareció por detrás de una colina, sobre este iba el paladín Leopold, inmediatamente una carroza jalada por dos caballos prosiguió. Los bárbaros se vieron atraídos por los nuevos invitados. Los niños corrieron hacia el paladín de brillante armadura y otros rodearon la carroza con curiosidad. El color rojo de la nobleza élfica cubría los adornos de los caballos y la pintura de la carroza. El paladín descendió rápidamente y llegó antes del chofer a la puerta de la carroza, abriéndola con una reverencia y extendiendo la mano al interior.

Craig sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho cuando vio una delicada mano desnuda tomar la del paladín. Por un segundo se sintió otra vez como el joven que veía por primera vez a la Princesa Mestiza, el delicado cuerpo delgado y muy fino, la estrecha cintura y largo cabello rubio que se agitó por la brisa de la playa. La princesa bajó con delicadeza y su presencia inmediatamente silenció a los niños que se habían aproximados. El efecto inmediato de esa belleza parecía doblegar el tiempo.

\- Me habías hablado de ella… -murmuró Tweek.

\- Te lo dije. –susurró Craig- Roba el aliento.

La Princesa Mestiza tenía una presencia que la volvía el centro de atención. El único fuera de su hechizo era el joven vikingo que parecía maldecir en un murmullo, manteniéndose relegado. La princesa no había cambiado, jamás lo hacía, ella parecía bendecida por una juventud casi mítica y una presencia arrolladora. La mujer observó alrededor hasta que hizo contacto con Craig y levantó la mano en forma de saludo. Él inclinó el rostro en forma de saludo y supo que atrás del velo naranja que ocultaba los labios de la mujer, había una sonrisa. Como siempre, la princesa lucía su delgada y femenina figura con finas ropas, en ese momento llevaba un vestido blanco largo de tirantes que exponía sus delgados hombros y se profundizaba en un escote largo, hasta el esternón, siguiendo el suave relieve de sus pechos de doncella; una cinta lila rodeaba la pequeña cintura. El paladín Leopold, en su armadura plateada y de capa azul, extendió su brazo, para que la princesa lo tomase.

Repentinamente una figura alta descendió de la carroza. Un alto elfo, de figura tonificada, observó alrededor con interés solemne. El cabello negro estaba finamente cortado a los costados del cráneo, pero ligeramente largo en la parte superior, destacando así las afiladas orejas largas. El príncipe Ike tenía un rostro largo, de mentón ovalado, cejas visibles y ojos de azul hielo intimidante. Las marcas rojas de la nobleza élfica estaban tatuadas en el rostro del príncipe, como ramas finas y pequeñas hojas que recorrían la frente, las mejillas, subiendo por la nariz, descendiendo por el mentón y cuello. Las marcas lo hacían ver mucho más noble y firme, estoico. Pero la radiante sonrisa en sus labios lo volvía benevolente y amigable, jovial. Esa sonrisa ocultaba la verdad: Que el príncipe Ike era el líder del ejército de Larnion, la nación de los elfos y era gracias a él que Larnion había vencido varias batallas imposibles.

A Craig le parecía increíble la dinámica frente a él. El paladín Leopold observaba a la princesa Kenny con adoración y había una dulzura que nunca creyó ver en la mestiza dedicada al joven rubio. Mientras tanto y con naturalidad, el príncipe Ike se estiró dentro de la carroza y sacó un abrigo naranja con el cual cubrió a la princesa, quien le sonrió agradecida y ambos se encaminaron hacia ellos.

\- ¿Están casados…? –murmuró Tweek.

\- Matrimonio arreglado. –le recordó.

La princesa se inclinó hacia el paladín Leopold y susurró algo cuando llegaron frente a ellos.

\- La princesa Kenny os da sus más sinceros saludos y gratitud por recibirla a ella y a su esposo, el príncipe Ike. –recitó el paladín- Le alegra aún veros juntos.

Craig observó a la mujer y notó la mirada de complicidad que le lanzó. Solo el control que había aprendido a tener como espía evitó que se sonrojara. Desde el segundo en que la princesa Kenny notó sus emociones por el rubio, se había empeñado en actuar como una celestina, consejera amorosa indeseada y burlona comentarista de sus patéticos avances en el terreno del amor. Después de todo, la princesa era una romántica empedernida, pero también una sádica en el sufrimiento ajeno.

\- Es un placer recibiros, príncipes. –respondió Tweek.

\- Es un honor. –saludó el joven elfo- Los aliados de mi esposa, son aliados de Larnion. –los ojos de Ike se fijaron en Craig- La princesa Kenny me habló de ti y tu rol en derrocar al Rey Mago.

\- Y al parecer habéis compartido la información con vuestro amigo vikingo. –respondió con sequedad Craig y buscó con la mirada a la pequeña criatura afilada, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.

El príncipe Ike sonrió.

\- A Firkle no le gusta estar rodeado de tanta gente. –explicó el príncipe- Como un puñal, ataca y luego desaparece de la vista.

El joven paladín volvió a escuchar las palabras de su señora en un susurro al oído.

\- La princesa Kenny me ha pedido que os mencione, futuro líder Tweek, que vosotros ya os conocíais.

\- Lo lamento, pero no lo recuerdo… -confesó el rubio, sinceramente confundido.

La princesa volvió a murmurar al oído del paladín, ahogando una pequeña risa que sonó como campanillas al viento.

\- Dice que es entendible. –el paladín Leopold se animó a sonreír con comprensión- Fue el mismo día en que conocisteis a Fel… -se interrumpió- a Craig y, menciona la princesa, estabais fascinado con vuestro encuentro destinado. Así que seguramente Craig es lo único que vuestra mente recuerda de ese momento.

\- Me sorprendéis. –comentó el príncipe Ike- Poca gente puede pasar del _encanto_ de mi esposa.

Lo que había hecho tan poderosa a la princesa Kenny se debía al dominio innato que tenía. El velo que cubría el rostro de la mujer tenía un fuerte hechizo para contener el encanto mágico en las palabras de la princesa. Pero, aun así, quien escuchase la voz femenina sentiría la sugestión desesperante de complacerla y adorarla. El único inmune al poder era el paladín Leopold y por ello este nunca se separaba de ella. Lo cual debió haber sido un escenario muy curioso en la noche de bodas de los príncipes. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Craig ante tal escenario.

El príncipe Ike observó alrededor, era increíble la forma en que lucía tan amigable e inocente, como si jamás hubiese tocado un arma o liderado un ejército.

\- Que aliados tan débiles ofrece tu mujer.

Tweek soltó un pequeño grito y dio un salto hacia atrás. Firkle sorpresivamente apareció junto al príncipe Ike comentando descaradamente. Craig observó alrededor, estaban en campo abierto, era virtualmente imposible que, aún el pequeño vikingo, se hubiese acercado sin que ellos lo notaran. Tweek luchó por recuperar la compostura, el paladín Leopold asintió con comprensión, como si hubiese vivido ese escenario constantemente. El príncipe Ike sonrió con picardía, entretenido con el efecto que su invitado hacía en la gente.

\- Bueno… -el elfo se inclinó ligeramente en dirección a Tweek- Agradezco vuestra escolta para proteger a mi esposa de posibles ataques, pero siendo eficientes, creo que es hora que los bárbaros y Larnion hagan oficial una alianza.

Tweek parpadeó extraño, pero él apretó su mano, jalándolo a su lado. El rubio lo miró con extrañeza y algo en su mirada debió infundirle nervios.

\- ¿A qué... os referís? –preguntó Tweek.

El príncipe Ike sonrió con picardía.

\- Solo una unión de sangre garantizaría una alianza por generaciones. Mi hermano, el Rey Ky Le, me ha autorizado crear nuevas alianzas en el camino.

\- Y lo primero que escoges son unos campesinos nómadas sin valor alguno. –masculló Firkle.

Craig sintió sus hombros tensarse, instintivamente su mano se movió hacia su arma.

\- ¿Unión de sangre…? –preguntó Tweek.

\- Él está hablando de un matrimonio. –respondió con sequedad Craig- Uno que garantice una alianza entre bárbaros y elfos.

Por instinto atrajo a Tweek a su costado. No iba a permitir que los separan. Si tenía que volver a una guerra, lo haría. Aún contra los poderosos elfos y su antigua ama, la princesa Kenny y su letal ejército. No le importaba. Tweek no iba a casarse a la fuerza con nadie.

La afable sonrisa del príncipe Ike contrastó con las marcas tatuadas sobre su piel. En ese momento la tinta roja lucía como sangre.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Craig, pero no soltó a su pareja.

Jamás lo haría.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Autora: Así que… yo tenía esto listo desde hace un mes para ser exactos. Pero mudarme de Argentina de vuelta a Ecuador, tratar asuntos familiares e instalarme en general complicó esta publicación y otras más.
> 
> Pero me juré subir algo antes de que se acabe el año y aquí estoy, al pie del cañón. Además, me gusta publicar en mis días favoritos y Año Viejo (31 de diciembre) es una de mis celebraciones favoritas. Cierro el año con algo nuevo.
> 
> Me gusta trabajar con las versiones adultas de esta pareja y en diferentes mundos que los han hecho madurar de forma diferente. Me da un buen contraste con mis otras historias donde aún son jóvenes y siguen trabajando sus cosas.
> 
> Tweek se convierte en un canario porque una vez conocí a alguien que tenía uno y siempre andaba mirando de un lado a otro, saltando de aquí allá y temblaba ligeramente. Además, se me hizo muy tierno imaginarlo así. Tweek es la avecita de Craig, el símbolo de su libertad.
> 
> Fantasy of Truth: Esta historia está conectada con “Al Servicio de su Majestad” y “Reyes Góticos”. No es necesario leerlas para entender esta historia, pero si gustan pueden leer esas historias también.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna IV


	3. Camino Nocturno

Cuando la princesa Kenny deseaba algo, era casi imposible negárselo. La _persuasión_ de esa criatura era legendaria. Craig la había visto comandar animales con su canto, como si les quitase la vida hasta convertirlos en tétricas marionetas torpes con cero instinto de sobrevivencia. El unicornio que usaba como montura de guerra, una de las criaturas más nobles y listas que había visto del reino animal, no podía resistirse a la princesa cuando esta deseaba comandarlo y había visto como las aves acudían a su canto para luego volar hacia sus enemigos y volverse misiles suicidas. La _persuasión_ de la princesa Kenny podía hacer lo mismo con personas de mente débil, pero aún los más firmes y adiestrados terminaban sucumbiendo a ella tarde o temprano.

En una ocasión la había visto enojarse tanto con Shelly, la guardia personal de la princesa Karen, por fallar en su trabajo, que la princesa la había controlado para que fuese Shelly quien tomase un cuchillo y se cortase el cuello. No la mató, pero hasta el día de hoy llevaba la cicatriz visible de su castigo.

Craig sabía que negarse a ella era casi imposible, si la princesa Kenny intervenía por el pedido de su esposo, bien podría conseguir lo que fuese. La única razón por la que la Princesa Mestiza no había conquistado toda tierra se debía a que el poder no era de su interés. La única razón por la que se había unido a la guerra entre el Rey Mago y el Rey Elfo había sido por venganza. Craig no sabía todos los detalles, pero al parecer el Rey Mago había tomado algo que era suyo, así que la princesa Kenny había fingido una alianza para ganar su confianza y recuperar aquello. Y después de eso lo había traicionado con el Rey Elfo, a cambio de vengarse contra los padres de este, los antiguos reyes, que habían asesinado a su familia. Al parecer, ahora estaba satisfecha con un matrimonio arreglado y su paladín Leopold.

\- _Tranquilos_ …

Y como un hechizo de campanas y susurros de hojas, toda preocupación escapó de su cuerpo, su mano se relajó contra la de Tweek y el miedo desapareció. Sus ojos buscaron a su pareja y lo encontró casi adormilado, tranquilo y plácido. Cualquier idea negativa se había ido de sus mentes y solo la orden de la princesa Kenny quedó en sus sistemas.

La mujer se inclinó hacia su paladín y le susurró algo.

\- La princesa Kenny desea moverse rápidamente. No es seguro permanecer en un mismo lugar. –anunció el portavoz.

\- En realidad, estábamos preguntándonos si os parecería correcto… –intervino el príncipe Ike e inmediatamente prestó atención a Craig- ¿Usar los caminos enanos?

\- ¿Tan peligrosa fue su llegada aquí? –aventuró, mirando que solo habían llegado en una carroza y la escolta del paladín- ¿Y el resto de soldados?

\- ¿Disculpen…? –Tweek interrumpió- ¿Podríamos cortar las formalidades? –pidió, ladeando el rostro- No es común para nuestra gente y se siente incómodo la forma en que conjugan y hablan.

El príncipe Ike abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero fue el paladín quien protestó.

\- El deber del pueblo es mostrar respeto a sus líderes. –dijo rápidamente Leopold- Devoción, obediencia y respeto os debe entregar vuestro pueblo. Sino ¿Cómo os diferenciáis del resto, próximo líder? Vuestra ropa es igual a la de los otros bárbaros, no tenéis escolta, nada distintivo...

\- Pues tus palabras no muestran nada de eso hacia Tweek en este momento. –cortó Craig, enmarcando una ceja- Esa falsa distinción de clases que inculcó el Rey Mago es tan hipócrita… que ni te das cuenta que la estás usando. –sus ojos fueron hacia la princesa Kenny y su mirada llena de diversión- Vuestro aliado os pide bajar formalidades en signo de buena fe.

Ella asintió, conteniendo la risa.

\- Fascinante. –meditó el príncipe Ike, mirando la interacción- Los elfos usamos el habla formal para mostrar distancia de trato, sea por roles de poder o falta de confianza. –sonrió- Me está gustando este estilo bárbaro.  Tan liberador.

\- Y respondiendo tu pregunta…

La repentina presencia de Firkle hizo gritar a Tweek, quien se aferró a su mano con fuerza. Entre sus dedos pudo sentirlo debilitarse, volverse pequeño y suave, como si hubiese estado a punto de transformarse en un ave en frente de todos. Craig le dio un delicado apretón para darle fuerza. Firkle los observó con diversión, distorsionando el rostro en una mueca peligrosa.

\- Nos dieron caza. –continuó el vikingo- La princesa dio la orden de dispersarse para confundir a los humanos que nos atacaron. –siseó una risa- Fue fácil matarlos.

\- Lo que Firkle se refiere es que él persiguió a nuestros atacantes y los asesinó a todos. –explicó el príncipe Ike- Pero nuestra comitiva sufrió terriblemente.

\- ¿Y cómo es que ustedes sobrevivieron? –preguntó Craig, mirando a vikingo.

\- El paladín. –Firkle hizo un gesto indiferente hacia el guerrero apenado- El cachorrito es bueno para proteger a su amada.

\- ¡Ey!

\- Por favor… -rogó el príncipe- No inicien otra vez… -observó a su esposa- El paladín de la princesa pudo usar su magia de batalla para protegernos… pero el resto de la comitiva no tuvo la misma suerte.

Lo cual volvía más aterradora la idea de que el pequeño vikingo había matado a los atacantes y no lucía un solo rasguño. En realidad, parecía entusiasmado por seguir destruyendo vidas.

\- Así que quieren usar los caminos enanos para llegar a la fortaleza que tienen en Adanac. –Craig observó la alta montaña llena de nieve.

\- Los bárbaros no usamos los caminos subterráneos. –explicó Tweek, observando a su pacífica gente que merodeaba a su alrededor con curiosidad.

La princesa hizo un sonido ahogado con su garganta, como si aclarase la voz y miró a Craig.

\- Oh…pero yo sí. –pensó en Clyde, tendría que ir de vuelta a su reino y pedir otro mapa, regresar y…. dejar solo a Tweek todo ese tiempo, aunque no recordaba por qué esa era una idea terrible, pero se aferró a su instinto- Lamentablemente no conozco de memoria los caminos. No sería fácil llegar allá.

Y Token había partido dos días atrás por un llamado de Clyde, al parecer tratar con Bebé había sido complicado y su amigo suponía que Token podría ayudarlo con la elfa diplomática. El día que partió Token, un ave autómata, armada con piezas de metal, voló en el campamento y se posó en el hombro de Red, entregándole una nota para Token. El autómata era de la propiedad de Kevin, uno de los ingenieros enanos de Clyde que usaba sus mecánicos en forma de animales para vigilar las entradas externas del reino. Red se había fascinado con el ave, explicando que siempre la había visto durante sus propias rondas de vigilancia.

Pero las puertas al reino enano solo se abrían a invitados, sin Token, tendría que ir él…

\- Tweek, -pidió- prepara a tu gente para que te espere aquí, las caravanas no podrán entrar a los Caminos Profundos. –explicó, sintiendo la resolución tomar forma- Despierta a Tricia, la podríamos necesitar.

\- ¿Y otros guerreros?

Craig negó, bajo tierra no sería necesario y solo podrían poner las cosas tensas el tener a dos príncipes extranjeros rodeados por guerreros letales. Ya era incómodo para ellos tener un paladín y un vikingo capaz de asesinar un grupo de humanos con supuesta ventaja.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a entrar…?

\- Tú confía en mí. –lo tomó del rostro y besó su frente- No me voy a separar de tu lado.

Media hora después habían dejado la carroza élfica y los caballos con el resto del asentamiento bárbaro. Los únicos que esperaban a que las puertas a los Caminos Profundos se abrieran eran los dos príncipes y sus acompañantes, además de Tweek, Tricia y él. Lo peor era ver cómo su hermana había hecho amistad con el vikingo y el elfo. Claro, eso era lo que le faltaba, el pésimo gusto de Tricia para hacer amistades… La princesa Kenny tocó la puerta sellada y suspiró ligeramente, con añoranza.

No necesitaba al paladín Leopold para entenderla, sabía lo que debía estar pensando. Esa había sido la puerta por la que ella ingresó para ir al Reino Dono-Van y llevarse a Craig. La princesa le había dicho que ahora le debía lealtad a ella y él había estado tan entusiasmado por pertenecer a una mujer tan hermosa que ni siquiera pensó que técnicamente eso era esclavitud. Lo único que lo había salvado era que la princesa Kenny jamás lo había subyugado como una propiedad, lo había tratado como otro soldado, le había pagado por sus trabajos y solo había esperado de él más lealtad que de la mayoría.

\- ¿Y tu hermana…? –aventuró Craig, mirando a la suya debatir largamente con el príncipe Ike.

Obviamente fue la voz del paladín Leopold quien le respondió.

\- En Larnion, hasta que las cosas se calmen, es más seguro para ella estar allá.

\- ¿Y crees que el Rey Elfo respetará tu orden de que nadie puede verla?

Por alguna razón la princesa Karen siempre se encontraba oculta, entre ropajes que cubrían todo su cuerpo y una élite de sirvientes que parecían mudos porque nunca hacían ruido. Ni siquiera él había visto a la princesa Karen, más allá de su figura atrás de cortinas de seda. La gente rumoraba que el _encanto_ y _persuasión_ de la princesa Karen era diez veces más fuerte que el de su hermana mayor. Mirarla, sería como observar a una Diosa, a un paso de la locura y un susurro suyo podría doblegar ciudades.

\- Ella está bajo el especial cuidado del guardia personal de los reyes.

Un gruñido escapó de su boca. Jamás había visto a Stan, el Guaria Real de Larnion, la mano derecha del Rey Elfo, un mestizo que dominaba con su presencia a todo aquel que lo mirase. O eso decía la gente. Para él era otro perro faldero como el paladín Leopold, pero con la prepotencia y orgullo que no se merecía. Y ahora resultaba que Stan, un completo desconocido, era de mayor confianza que él, que había servido a la princesa Kenny con la vida, que estaba _ahí_ protegiéndola, aún después de la guerra.

\- ¿Craig…? –la voz de Tweek lo calmó.

Mientras tanto, la Princesa Mestiza lo observó con diversión. Ella adoraba ser celada, así que sabía reconocer esa emoción fácilmente en el rostro de las personas. Aunque al parecer su esposo era el único inmune a ello. Peor aún, la trataba con amabilidad y educación, pero parecía indiferente a la cercanía del paladín Leopold y siempre estaba más interesado en su invitado vikingo que en su despampanante esposa. Eso debía doler.

\- Estoy bien. –Craig extendió la mano hacia el rubio, quien rápidamente se apretó contra su pecho y se acurrucó ahí- Estas aquí. –murmuró, enterrando el rostro en el cabello alborotado.

Jamás creyó que podría hacer esoo en público. Tanto tiempo escuchando al Rey Mago y su odio hacia las relaciones “ _anormales_ ” lo habían hecho sentir furioso e incómodo. En las ciudades humanas una acción tan simple como ese abrazo podría desencadenar en violencia por parte de cualquiera. Pero ahí estaba él, abrazando a su ser amado, en frente de príncipes y guerreros, sintiéndose completamente libre. Sus dedos buscaron el mentón de Tweek y le hizo levantar el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. Lo que se encontró fue exactamente una de las razones por las que le era imposible soltarlo, siempre había cierto revuelo en la mirada del rubio, algo que lo empujaba a abrazarlo y encajarlo perfectamente otra su cuerpo para apartarlo del mundo. En momentos así, con esa sonrisa cálida, Tweek lo hacía olvidar que estaban en una misión. Por norma general estaría tenso y silencioso, revisando su armamento y provisiones, planeando sus acciones y preparándose para cargar con la misión el solo. En realidad, para ese momento tendría que estar a la espera de las órdenes de quien lo estuviese comandando. Pero en ese momento no tenía presiones, aún su deseo de ayudar a la princesa Kenny a cruzar de forma segura venía como gratitud y nada más.

Craig era libre.

\- Sabes que casi puedo leer todo lo que piensas ¿Verdad? –preguntó Tweek- Tus ojos son increíblemente expresivos.

\- Tú eres el único que piensa de esa manera.

\- Soy el único que puede estar tan cerca de ti, por eso el resto de personas no ha notado que todas tus emociones brillan en tus ojos. –el bárbaro sonrió suavemente- ¿Sabías que tus ojos cambian de color?

Negó.

\- Cuando estás pensativo o lleno de dudas, parecen una noche de tormenta, pero en otras ocasiones, como ahora, cientos de estrellas iluminan tus ojos. –los dedos de Tweek perfilaron una de sus cejas, enmarcando su mirada.

\- ¿Ves alguna constelación que conozcas? –bromeó.

\- En realidad sí, siempre he creído que puedo ver al Pastor en tus ojos.

Tweek siempre había amado esa constelación y la historia que esta representaba, del hombre que había surcado los cielos recolectando un rebaño para entregárselo a su Dios en una muestra de eterno amor. A cambio, el Dios lo hizo inmortal, en el cielo. Craig sabía que era un halago que creyese encontrar esas estrellas en él.

\- Y cuando te levantas, a primera hora de la mañana. –continuó Tweek- Tus ojos lucen como el color que hay entre el cielo y el mar.

\- Harás que me sonroje en frente de los príncipes. –bromeó, abrazándolo más contra él.

\- Oh, eso ya lo estás haciendo. –Tweek lo abrazó por el cuello- No les queda la menor duda de que eres mío. –sentenció.

\- No me digas… -enmarcó una ceja- ¿Planeaste apenarme frente a ellos?

\- Solo quería dejar en claro nuestra unión. –Tweek apretó los labios, fingiendo disculpa- Estamos rodeados de gente que se une en votos eternos, pero tiene amantes, me has hablado tanto de traiciones y corazones rotos entre las otras culturas y razas, que preferí poner mi pie firme en esto. –se acercó a sus labios- Que sepan bien que nada nos podría separar.

\- En realidad no me molesta esta posesividad. –confesó Craig, justo antes de besarlo y sentir que el vértigo de la victoria y el placer de la cercanía calentaba su cuerpo.

Los labios de Tweek le resultaban siempre adictivos, llenos de vida al moverse contra los suyos y robarle el aliento, sumergiéndose en esa profunda conexión que había entre ambos. Esa boca que era suya, esos dedos traviesos que le pertenecían y con ese amor que había sido forjado para la eternidad.

\- ¡Craig! –la voz de Tricia lo obligó a separarse- No seas desagradable ¡Pobre Tweek!

\- No lo veo quejándose. –contratacó inmediatamente.

El bárbaro contuvo la risa contra su cuello, aun apretándose contra su cuerpo.

\- Tenme un poco de respeto, que estoy aquí. –demandó su hermana.

\- ¿Cuánto planeas pagarme por conseguir eso?

\- Permitirte estar cerca de Tweek es suficiente pago.

\- Oh, si, como tú comandas sobre él…

\- Eres odioso.

\- Y tú una mimada.

\- Para que sepas, debido a tus estúpidas misiones, yo he pasado mucho más tiempo con él. Cuando no estás tomo mis siestas con Tweek.

El bárbaro rio contra su oído.

\- Ella ronronea mientras duerme, es adorable.

\- Te he dicho que tengas cuidado. –le murmuró Craig- Literalmente es un gato durmiendo con un ave.

\- ¿Estamos hablando de ti, ahora? –jugó Tweek- Porque tú eres un gato mucho más grande y definitivamente tienes apetito.

Una carcajada salió de su boca sin poder evitarlo y observó a su hermana con burla.

La oyó gruñir y darle la espalda, de vuelta hacia el príncipe Ike, quien murmuró “ _Hermanos_ ”. Oh, por supuesto, Tricia y él eran hermanos menores, seguramente tenían mucho de que quejarse.

\- Por cierto… -alcanzo a escuchar a su hermana- Me gustan tus marcas rojas.

\- ¡Tricia! –gritó Craig, avanzando rápidamente hacia ellos para tomarla del brazo y ponerla atrás de su cuerpo- Os ruego… -aclaró la garganta- Disculpa, ella no sabe lo que dice.

\- ¿Qué demonios…?

Pero Craig la hizo callar y observó al príncipe, que estaba visiblemente sorprendido. Las marcas rojas, como ramas de un árbol al rojo vivo casi se confundieron con el sonrojo que tenía el rostro élfico.

\- Si… me imagino… -el príncipe negó- Algo similar me ocurrió con Firkle cuando nos conocimos.

\- ¿Alguien podría explicarme qué está ocurriendo…? –preguntó Tricia, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Las marcas élficas son signos de realeza. Solo el Rey y la Reina no los usan porque ellos llevan sus ropas ceremoniales. –explicó Craig, olvidando que su hermana jamás había tratado con el mundo exterior, solo había estado encerrada en el Círculo de Magos, atormentada y luego había vivido entre los bárbaros.

\- “ _Rojo y Lila para la Familia Real_ ” –citó el príncipe Ike- “ _Hasta la última Sangre de varones para servir y cada gramo de Inteligencia femenina para enaltecer. Todo sea por Larnion”_ –su sonrisa se suavizó- Entre mi gente, halagar mis marcas es similar a ofrecerte como mi “ _Lethallen_ ”.

\- Amante, en élfico. –intervino Craig, mirando con seriedad a Tricia- La familia real tiene consortes ¿Sabes?

\- Principalmente las féminas. –aclaró el príncipe, con una sonrisa penosa- Específicamente la Reina, ella puede disponer de cuantos guste y de la manera que desee. Aunque si, es verdad, el resto también podemos contar con algunos consortes, de manera más discreta e íntima. –miró a Tricia- Aunque estoy seguro que no estabas ofreciéndote para ser mi _lethallen_.

\- ¡Para nada! –respondió la pelirroja, con una carcajada relajada- No tienes tanta suerte, orejas puntiagudas.

Las enormes puertas por fin se abrieron, Red estaba ajustándose los pantalones y llevaba el torso descubierto, como era común entre los bárbaros. No tenía idea de qué pensarían los foráneos al verla así, pero para él era bastante obvio que la pelirroja había tomado su forma animal para correr más rápido y recién a las puertas había decidido vestirse.

\- Pues resulta que las enanas se cubren los pechos. –dijo la bárbara, ligeramente sorprendida.

\- Te lo dije… -respondió Craig.

Pero Tweek avanzó hacia su compañera, mirándola con atención.

\- ¿Te fue bien? ¿Te encuentras sana?

\- Los enanos son muy divertidos, siempre están sonriendo y riendo. Me invitaron a beber, pero desistí por la misión. –explicó Red.

Y en ese momento un cuervo mecánico se paró en el hombro desnudo de la mujer.

\- Te tomaste tu tiempo allá abajo. –comentó Craig- ¿Y el autómata?

\- Solo curiosee un poco. –Red posó sus ojos sobre Tweek- Un enano me dio uno de sus autómatas para ayudarlos a navegar ahí bajo. Y si algo malo ocurre, dijo que estaría ahí para asistirlos.

¿Kevin había soltado uno de sus autómatas a una completa desconocida? Los pechos de Red en verdad debieron impresionar al enano.

\- Bien. –Tweek se giró a sus invitados- Tenemos el mapa, Red se quedará aquí, vigilando Adanac por si otro grupo de bandidos intenta emboscarlos usando la montaña.

\- Eso sería suicida, -intervino el príncipe Ike- La montaña es empinada y peligrosa, el clima helado podría matar a algunos.

\- No a un bárbaro. –intervino Tricia- Ellos no sienten frío.

\- Ni a un vikingo, somos resistentes. –Firkle miró a la hermana de Craig- Los humanos de ciudad perdieron su fortaleza al depender de magia y tecnología. Por lo menos los usuarios de magia pueden apoyarse en esas habilidades. Los únicos que seguimos siendo fuertes somos los vikingos y al parecer los bárbaros.

Por un momento Craig sintió el deseo de interceder y defender a Tricia, pero notó que por la manera en que Firkle hablaba, estaba reconociendo a su hermana como una bárbara, con la fortaleza máxima de los humanos. Tricia desvió la mirada, abrazándose a la blusa gruesa que debía usar por el frío del norte a diferencia de los bárbaros.

\- Yo escalaré la montaña. –continuó Firkle, indiferente- La limpiaré de intrusos.

\- ¿Estás seguro? –el príncipe Ike observó la enorme montaña afilada, el peligroso acantilado que daba al mar y donde estaba su fortaleza.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Los elfos podrían hacerlo mejor?

\- No, de hecho, el resto de elfos no podría soportar ese clima. –explicó el príncipe, con una sonrisa condescendiente- Mi ascendencia vivía en las montañas, soy de un linaje que vivía en esos climas. Así que resisto los climas fríos. –observó a su esposa- Pero la fortaleza está adaptada para el frío, grandes chimeneas, tapices y gruesas alfombras.

La princesa Kenny asintió y susurró al oído de su paladín algo que hizo al rubio enderezarse con orgullo.

\- Para la princesa, la decisión del vikingo es la más sabia. La seguridad de los príncipes y sus aliados estarán en mis manos.

\- Y Tricia ocupará mi lugar en mi ausencia. –determinó Tweek, mirándola- Como mi hermana, te confío a nuestra gente.

Ella asintió con fuerza y abrazó al rubio en gratitud. Craig no pudo oírlos, pero murmuraron algo entre ambos.

\- Nosotros sabemos pelear. –apuntó Tricia, cruzándose de brazos- Y con mi hermano, es más probable que ustedes sean los que estén protegidos. –levantó el mentón- Él se crio en sus túneles.

\- Nadie va a necesitar protección. –intervino Craig, agotado de esa competencia de “ _eficiencia_ ”- Terminemos pronto con esto. –tocó la enorme puerta con la palma de su mano y esta se abrió pesadamente- Iniciemos el descenso.

Él espero a que todos bajaran y vio a su hermana retirarse, de vuelta al asentamiento de los bárbaros. El aroma a rocas y humedad lo llevó de vuelta al pasado, pero una sensación agradable lo llenó al tener a Tweek con él. Esa sería la primera vez que su pareja conocería la vida subterránea, la belleza que solo los enanos podían crear lejos de la Superficie.

\- ¿Red? –intervino, antes de bajar con el resto.

La mujer tenía entre sus brazos el cuervo metálico, sin querer entregarlo.

Cuando comenzó a vivir en la Superficie, Craig había escuchado por mucho tiempo a humanos hablar mal de los enanos; su estatura y constitución fornida parecía algo poco atractivo para sus superficiales gustos, cosa que jamás entendió. Él había crecido entre enanos, él se había sentido el poco agraciado para los estándares de los mismos, flacucho, alargado, filoso y escuálido. Al vivir entre ambos extremos, había comprendido que algo como “ _belleza_ ” era tan codependiente de lo que otros dijeran, que Craig había lanzado a la borda todas esas ridiculeces como altura o constitución física para determinar belleza. Tweek le seguiría pareciendo hermoso si fuese más alto que él, como un elfo o bajo, como un enano, estilizado como el bambú o masivo como la piedra. La belleza de Tweek estaba en el caos de su cabello, en el brillo de su mirada, en la sonrisa que hacía hasta arrugar su nariz, en cómo se movía cuando estaba nervioso y lo travieso que podía ser.

Por alguna razón sintió que Red había llegado a esa misma conclusión y acariciaba el autómata como si lo conociera desde siempre.

\- Cuídalo. –pidió Red- Su nombre es Junior.

\- Lo haré. –señaló la capa que ella estaba usando- Y necesito eso.

\- No, no lo necesitas. –la pelirroja frunció el ceño- Te ves ridículo en esto.

\- ¿Y tú no?

\- Me veo como aquella que logró robarte. –sonrió de lado- Es diferente.

\- Bueno, lo necesito. –enmarcó una ceja- Quiero dárselo a Tricia.

Red lo observó con sorpresa.

\- Tú no lo sientes, pero la capa tiene un encantamiento para adaptarse al clima. –explicó, la había conseguido para poder vivir entre los bárbaros de ahora en adelante, sin preocuparse de los cambios de clima que estos no experimentaban- Tricia la necesita.

\- A veces me sorprendes… -Red se desató el nudo que mantenía la capa en su lugar- Puedes ser un buen hermano.

\- Te taeré a tu cuervo de regreso. –rodó los ojos y dobló la capa.

\- Le gusta que le digan Junior.

Y para su sorpresa, el cuervo voló a su hombro y grazno. Solo esperaba que ese fuese Kevin controlando el aparato y no algún tipo de consciencia en el autómata.

Al mirar alrededor notó que, como siempre, el vikingo había desaparecido mientras el resto habían estado hablando. Peor aún, podría estar en los túneles, explorando y nadie lo sabría. Aunque Craig esperó que no fuese así o el “ _invitado_ ” del príncipe Ike se perdería ahí abajo. Por otro lado, vio a Red reducirse en tamaño hasta que su cabello la cubrió y posteriormente se volvió pelaje, dando la forma de una zorra roja que saltó a los árboles y comenzó a moverse por ahí. A veces, él se preguntaba quién recogía la ropa que otros iban dejando por ahí.

Antes de volver a estar bajo tierra, se aproximó a Tricia, que se había detenido su camino de regreso al asentamiento de los bárbaros para confirmar que entraban a los Caminos Profundos. Desde lejos, creyendo que nadie la miraba, lucía preocupada, de esa forma molesta que parecía característica familiar. Craig se acercó a Tricia y puso sobre sus hombros la capa. Ella lo observó con sorpresa y asintió, reconociendo el gesto.

\- Quiero que te mantengas lejos de estas puertas. –pidió él en un susurro.

\- ¿No confías en los príncipes?

\- Me da la impresión de que algo ocurre… -confesó- ¿Cómo sientes tu magia?

\- Igual… -observó alrededor- Pero diferente cuando estoy cerca de las puertas ¿Es por eso que no me dejas ir con ustedes?

\- Tweek te necesita liderando a los bárbaros y la magia desaparece en los Caminos Profundos. No sé qué haría en ti… -su puño se apretó junto a su muslo- Después de lo que el Rey Mago te hizo y aún con la ayuda de Pip, sabes que tu magia no es del todo estable…

\- Te preocupas… -murmuró Tricia, mirando el suelo

\- Obviamente, eres mi hermana. –frunció el ceño- ¿Cómo no me preocuparía por ti? En especial cuando sé lo que se siente ser consumido por la magia hasta casi morir. Confío en ti, pero no te pondré en peligro. Si tu fuerza vital está atada a tu magia, podrías morir en los Caminos Profundos.

Ella asintió, sonriendo con melancolía.

\- Yo quería conocer el lugar donde te criaron…

\- Invitaremos a Clyde aquí y él te dirá todo. –apoyó la mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana menor- Él te hará sentir como si hubieses estado ahí, viéndome fallar constantemente.

La oyó reír y asentir, mirándolo con un ligero asomo de cariño que jamás creyó recibir de parte de Tricia.

\- Esta bien… pero intenta relajarte. El príncipe Ike es una buena persona y Firkle es divertido de una forma… peligrosa.

\- Tus gustos… me preocupan.

\- Cuida a Tweek por mí e intenta no estresarte. –ella dio un paso hacia atrás- Buena suerte, hermano mayor.

Él asintió, sabiendo que era imposible respirar en paz durante esa misión, en especial cuando su mente rugía por algo que no recordaba.

Un último vistazo a la Superficie le hizo descender a la oscuridad de los Caminos Profundos, sintiendo algo extraño en el fondo de su mente, como si hubiese olvidado algo importante que pronto lo golpearía. Y debía ser algo de vital importancia, porque el deseo de contar con Clyde, Token y Jimmy a su lado le hizo apresurar el paso y acercarse al grupo que lo esperaba a los pies de los escalones.

\- Es oscuro aquí… -comentó el príncipe Ike.

Las puertas se cerraron, retirando cualquier luz externa. Y por un segundo todo fue tinieblas, hasta que las piedras tomaron vida, iluminando en tonos carmín y naranja el largo pasillo. El elfo murmuró algo en su lengua natal, mientras Tweek se acercaba a las paredes para observar la fina estructura. Atrás de este iba la princesa Kenny, del brazo de su paladín en lo que parecía ser algún tipo de explicación.

Craig se aproximó a Tweek, quien observaba el dibujo de un enorme dragón recostado sobre tesoros. Todo el mural estaba hecho con piedras preciosas, reluciendo por las luces.

\- En el futuro quisiera que conozcas dónde me crie. –confesó Craig- Además, Clyde ha insistido mucho en invitarte a comer… lo que implicará anécdotas vergonzosas.

\- Me encantaría. Tú conoces a toda mi familia, es un avance que vaya conociendo a la tuya. –los ojos de Tweek fueron hacia la princesa Kenny.

\- Ella no es mi familia….

\- Pero ella cuidó de ti.

\- Me hizo servirla, fue una buena Ama, pero eso no la vuelve mi familia.

\- Estamos haciendo todo esto por ella sin que sea tu obligación. Así que algo debe ser para ti.

Él frunció el ceño y tomó de la mano a su pareja, encabezando la caminata. No necesitaba ver a los príncipes, no necesitaba hablar con ellos y se sentía mucho más tranquilo manteniendo la distancia. Al final iba el paladín, vigilando cualquier posible ataque. El autómata se despegaba de su hombro para indicarles el camino a tomar en alguna división, confirmando la exactitud de los túneles.

\- ¿Tardaremos mucho? –aventuró el príncipe Ike.

\- Todo lo contrario, estaremos ahí inmediatamente. –corrigió Craig, sintiéndose impaciente por regresar con el resto de bárbaros.

\- Entonces…. –intervino el paladín, que se había acercado a su princesa para comunicar sus palabras- Sentémonos a descansar y comer algo.

\- Pero… -intervino Tweek.

Y la princesa avanzó a un enorme mural donde se podía ver a una enana con una balanza que parecía estar pesando la cabeza de un monstruo usando diamantes para calcular el valor. Ahí la mujer se sentó, alisando la falda de su vestido. Como siempre, todos se acercaron a su alrededor, resignándose a sus caprichos y decidieron sacar algunos alimentos. El príncipe Ike observaba el techo con preocupación y a pesar de su serena expresión, el tamborileo de sus dedos delataba su impaciencia.

\- Él estará bien. –comentó Tweek.

\- ¿Disculpa…?

\- Tu _amigo_ , el vikingo, estará bien.

\- Debes pensar que es raro de mi parte… -el príncipe observó a al bárbaro y a Craig- Ambos deben creerlo así. Tal vez y piensan lo mismo de mi esposa.

La aludida parpadeó con extrañeza y luego observó a su paladín, quien puso en palabras la intriga de esta.

\- ¿De qué hablan?

Sinceramente, Craig y Tweek se sentían igual de perdidos con la repentina confesión del príncipe. Al notarlo, este se rio.

\- Mi esposa y yo somos longevos, como los enanos y otras razas. –explicó el elfo- Nuestro tiempo pasa diferente ¿Verdad? –miró a su esposa- Tú conociste a Craig cuando solo era un niño y ahora luce de tu misma edad.

La princesa asintió y se encogió de hombros, acostumbrada a los cambios rápidos de los humanos.

\- La vida de los humanos dura un suspiro para nosotros. –continuó el príncipe Ike- Un puñado de años en donde nosotros apenas cambiamos, pero para ustedes es toda una vida. Pero aun así… -miró el techo- Nos encariñamos, nos preocupamos, nos atamos a pesar del posible dolor eterno que eso podría implicar. _Ellos_ mueren… -miró a la princesa- nosotros seguimos.

Esta abrió los ojos con sorpresa y giró el rostro con vergüenza. Algo que Craig jamás creyó ver en ella. El paladín Leopold inclinó el rostro, dejando ver una lucha interna. Craig miró a Tweek, sintiéndose naturalmente incómodo y se sorprendió al notar la increíble empatía que su pareja estaba demostrando. Por un momento no lo comprendió, pero cuando Tweek lo miró y apretó su mano, tuvo la sensación de saber qué estaba pensando.

¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si uno de los dos fuese longevo? Cinco años humanos eran apenas uno para los enanos, elfos y otras razas. El príncipe Ike debía llevar un siglo humano con vida, poco menos, pero lucía como un joven hombre, apenas descubriendo la adultez. La princesa Kenny se veía un poco mayor a su esposo, pero no demasiado. Aun así, para los humanos, ese “ _poco mayor_ ” podrían ser veinte enormes años o tal vez más. Si un elfo se enamoraba de un humano, sería un romance dulce pero corto y doloroso.

\- No creo que sea raro. –Craig se descubrió hablando, tomando con firmeza la mano de Tweek- Mi… la persona que me crio es un enano y mientras la mayoría de los suyos pensó en no encariñarse conmigo porque mi vida “ _se iría en un suspiro_ ”, él me hizo parte de su familia. A pesar de mi raza, de lo diferente que éramos y de la distancia que eventualmente se creó entre nosotros por vivir él en su reino y yo en la Superficie, seguimos siendo familia. Sí, puede ser extraño pensar en Clyde y no notar cambios en él y que, en cambio, él constantemente nota diferencias en mí. Pero no creo que sea raro. –miró a Tweek- Y si es verdad que reencarnamos, podremos encontrarnos una y otra vez.

\- Y escoger ser una familia una y otra vez. –asintió Tweek- No sería fácil, pero definitivamente no sería imposible. –miró el techo del lugar- Las relaciones no deberían valorarse por cantidad, sino por la calidad que entregan. Tal vez luzcan como un suspiro en estos casos, pero por lo menos serán un buen suspiro.

La suave risa de la princesa fue la única que hizo reaccionar al impresionado príncipe elfo. Esta susurró algo al oído de su paladín, quien parecía estar al punto de las lágrimas y debió ser algo impresionante porque él la observó con asombro genuino.

\- La princesa Kenny dice que es una pena que el afilado vikingo no esté aquí para notar el verdadero valor que ella ofrece a Larnion y así por fin se retracte de sus groseras palabras. –Leopold miró a Craig, genuinamente incrédulo- Ella quiere ofrecerte a Tweek para formar una alianza con los bárbaros.

Repentinamente recordó…

Ese angustioso momento en que el príncipe Ike habló de un matrimonio arreglado y el cómo él se sintió desplazado, anulado y sin valor, un simple ladrón, un simple “ _Feldspar_ ” que iba a morir defendiendo a la persona que amaba porque no tenía poder o riquezas. También recordó el escalofriante poder de la princesa Kenny, como una sola palabra suya le había hecho olvidar el incidente y por la forma en que Tweek lucía agitado a su lado, supo que había vivido lo mismo. Así que rodeó los hombros desnudos del bárbaro con su brazo y buscó calmarlo. No podía permitir que forasteros supieran que los bárbaros podían convertirse en animales. Nadie podía saber sobre los “ _dyr”_. En especial el de Tweek, el futuro líder de los bárbaros. Ya hace mucho tiempo la princesa Kenny había jurado jamás revelar el secreto de los “ _dyr_ ”, un tipo de juramento que jamás podría romper. Así que el paladín Leopold y el príncipe Ike tenían que permanecer en la ignorancia. Ellos necesitaban que siguiese siendo así como medida preventiva. Por ende, Tweek debía calmarse o terminaría convirtiéndose en un ave encerrada bajo tierra y frente a esa gente.

\- ¿Disculpa…?

El príncipe Ike lo miró con ligera diversión y se encogió de hombros.

\- A eso me refería antes. Tú le perteneces a la princesa Kenny, eres como su pupilo, por así decirlo ¿Verdad? –se explicó el elfo- Y ahora que ella es una princesa de Larnion, tú nos representas también.

\- No soy un elfo… ni un mestizo…

\- Tú y yo sabemos que la actual reina de Larnion es tan humana como tú, Craig. –murmuró el príncipe- Los elfos nos diversificamos y adaptamos. –sonrió de lado- ¿O deseas que ofrezca a otra persona, un elfo, al próximo líder de los bárbaros?

\- ¡No! –Tweek reaccionó rápidamente y se aferró al brazo del pelinegro de manera protectora- Acepto el matrimonio, acepto a Craig y su alianza. Mi gente no quiere complicaciones, somos pacíficos y queremos seguir así.

La princesa Kenny dio ligeros aplausos de emoción. Como siempre, amaba los romances complicados y malos entendidos. Seguramente había hecho todo eso solo para divertirse.

\- Espera… -Craig negó- Primero Clyde, ahora ustedes… ¿Por qué desean hacer esto?

La mujer se inclinó cerca del oído de su paladín y murmuró algo.

\- La princesa no sabe los motivos del rey enano, aunque seguramente serán tan simples como mostrarte su apoyo y nada más. –expulso Leopold- Pero si, hay un motivo para todo esto.

\- Mi esposa tiene un sentido de la venganza prolongado… Le gusta ser aliada de los enemigos del Rey Mago, aun cuando él ya no es un problema. –explicó el príncipe- También eso asegura el territorio entre Adanac y el resto de Larnion, donde los bárbaros están ubicados. Si otros humanos intentan atacarnos, los tenemos a ustedes… -señaló alrededor- y los túneles como aliados. En realidad, estamos pensando en crear una alianza con los enanos, por eso enviamos a Bebe como diplomática, para analizar las posibilidades de algo más directo que el hecho de que mi esposa comparte el tutelaje de Craig con el Rey Clyde. –meditó- Pero también me interesaría tener a Tricia como parte de mis invitados regulares.

Craig se cruzó de brazos.

\- Por la princesa Karen. –explicó el paladín Leopold- Para que tenga una amiga.

\- Mi cuñada es una joven muy agradable y quiero que su horizonte se amplíe. A tu hermana le pareció buena idea.

Así que era eso lo que habían estado hablando allá afuera esos dos…

\- ¿Qué dices, Craig? Obviamente le daremos tu dote a Tweek junto con tu mano; todo el protocolo incluido, pero respetaremos las tradiciones de los bárbaros. –continuó el príncipe Ike- Son tiempos de paz y acoplamiento.

\- Lo dice el líder del ejercito de Larnion.

\- Y aun así debes admitir que mi diplomacia es estupenda. –bromeó el hombre.

Craig miró a Tweek, este lucía abrumado, pero seriamente interesado en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí.

\- Esto quiere decir… -Tweek se inclinó hacia los príncipes- Que… ¿Su intención no era imponerse a mi gente?

El príncipe Ike observó a su esposa sin realmente entender qué estaba pasando y esta le hizo una señal a su paladín, quien ligeramente sonrojado se aclaró la garganta.

\- Forzar costumbres en otras personas, creencias y juicios era algo que solo el Rey Mago hacía. –explicó Leopold- Pero otras culturas, otras razas… Bueno… no es normal hacer algo así. La princesa Kenny respeta las tradiciones de otros pueblos y al parecer los elfos también.

\- No tiene sentido juzgar las decisiones de las otras personas cuando no hacen daño a nadie. –intervino el príncipe Ike, aún sorprendido por el temor natural que veía en Craig y Tweek- Es obvio que ustedes dos se aman ¿Por qué condenaría su amor a un matrimonio arreglado?

\- Porque es algo que hacen ustedes. –respondió Tweek- Asumen que la gente en poder debe casarse por razones políticas y de dominio. –señaló a ambos príncipes- Es lo que ustedes decidieron hacer con sus vidas.

\- Pero solo porque ellos así lo decidieron. –respondió impulsivamente el paladín, poniéndose frente a su princesa- Esto no fue forzado… Algo así solo lo haría el Rey Mago… Él constantemente quiso casar a mi señora con él o con quién él desease, pensando que podría controlarla así, como un objeto más… Lo mismo pasó con la princesa Karen, pero por fortuna sus intenciones nunca dieron fruto. Pero no… -explicó- Los príncipes Ike y Kenny aceptaron casarse, nadie los obligó.

\- En realidad, mi hermano y la princesa Kenny planearon el matrimonio, pero yo tenía la opción de negarme. –explicó el elfo- Obviamente mi hermano accedió porque sabía que yo no sería infeliz y antes de aceptar hablé con mi actual esposa, nos pusimos de acuerdo para llevar nuestra convivencia de la mejor manera. –miró a la princesa y se acercó a esta, acomodando el abrigo naranja que ella llevaba encima, cubriéndola con la capucha del mismo- Por ahora estamos disfrutando la compañía de nuestros respectivos “ _suspiros_ ” ¿Verdad, esposa mía?

La mujer asintió, oculta por la capucha. Craig miró al paladín, quien mostraba una mirada melancólica y una sonrisa de gratitud.

\- Tal vez exista la reencarnación, tal vez no. –murmuró Leopold- Pero ambos se harán compañía y se protegerán… cuando otros no podamos.

La idea quedó flotando, pero era obvio a qué se refería. Tweek asintió y murmuró una palabra que para los bárbaros significaba “ _Eterno_ ”, el deseo inconmensurable de que, en cada vida, en cada mundo, las almas gemelas se encontrarían, unidas para siempre. Pero era agradable saber, que, aun así, habría alguien que compartiría las emociones y entendería el dolor que podrían vivir. El príncipe de Larnion contaba con la Princesa Mestiza. Tal vez no un alma gemela, pero si una compañera de vida. El príncipe Ike besó la frente de su esposa, en un gesto de empatía y los observó.

\- Yo dirigí incontables veces el ejército de Larnion contra el Rey Mago, lo oí insultar a su gente y usar palabras denigrantes, vi lo que sus conquistaban dejaban atrás, sus caprichos y venganzas. Yo estuve ahí… vi los cambios que ocurrieron con la cultura, con los valores. –inclinó el rostro- También sé que mis padres no fueron los más nobles, se lo que Larnion hizo en la guerra y soy consciente de la carga que debo llevar sobre mis hombros por los errores cometidos antes de mí. Pero mi hermano y yo queremos hacer las cosas diferentes. Nosotros queremos la paz, fomentarla. –su mano tocó el vientre de su esposa- Para el futuro que estamos construyendo.

Craig dio un paso hacia atrás, observó a la mujer y luego al elfo.

\- ¿Estás embarazada…?

Ella asintió, mirando a su esposo, al futuro padre del bebé que esperaba.

\- ¿Viajaste en ese estado?

\- No teníamos otra opción. –intervino el paladín, extendiendo su brazo, de forma caballerosa a la mujer para que se apoyase en él- Por eso los caminos enanos eran la opción más segura.

Craig tuvo que ser quien se apoyase en el brazo de su pareja, tomando respiros hondos. Todo eso era demasiada información para él.

\- ¿Embarazada?

\- ¿Te extraña? –preguntó el príncipe Ike ligeramente divertido- La única forma para asegurar nuestra unión era traer un descendiente y…

\- No, no necesito más información de eso… -pidió Craig, sin mirarlos- No… -negó con fuerza- No puedo…

Tweek contuvo la risa y le susurró el oído.

\- ¿Es incómodo imaginar a tu “ _no-familia_ ” teniendo sexo?

\- Calla, pequeño bribón… -rogó, aún impresionado- Solo calla…

\- Por eso necesitábamos un camino seguro. –explicó el paladín Leopold- Uno rápido y estable.

\- Eres tan caprichosa… -gruñó Craig a la princesa- En tu vientre llevas la garantía de que tu ejército seguirá las órdenes del comandante de Larnion, de tu esposo… -rodó los ojos- Y tú viajando, con gente queriendo matarte.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Teníamos a Firkle y a Leopold. –intervino el príncipe Ike- Los tenemos a ustedes. Además, tú lo has dicho, soy el comandante del ejército de Larnion, destruiría ejércitos por proteger a mi compañera y a mi hijo.

Ese era el nivel de entrega que tenían a la causa esos dos. A pesar de no amarse, habían hecho su parte, estaban haciendo lo que tenían que hacer. Casarse, tener hijos, aislarse temporalmente en lo alto de una montaña… No por amor, sino por obligación.

\- Creo que… es mejor continuar. –murmuró, observando a Tweek- Guiarlos hasta la salida…

\- ¿Craig…? –murmuró el bárbaro- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Si… solo… Necesito… -comenzó a ordenar y guardar lo que habían llevado hasta ahí- Pensar un poco todo esto… volver a estar a solas.

El resto del camino fue increíblemente corto, el ave autómata volaba por delante de ellos, señalando los giros que debían tomar. Los príncipes intentaron retomar alguna conversación, pero Craig se mantuvo silencioso, con la mano firmemente aferrada a Tweek. Al final llegaron a unos escalones de piedra que ascendían a enormes puertas talladas y estas se abrieron con solemnidad. Ese pequeño gesto mostraba como los enanos veían a los príncipes como aliados. Por la apertura entró una ventisca increíblemente fría que heló a Craig hasta los huesos, la nieve cayó sobre los escalones. Los únicos que no reaccionaron al cambio de clima fueron el elfo y Tweek.

\- Gracias por todo. –el príncipe Ike inclinó el rostro- Espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver y sea motivo de celebración.

\- Dicen que los enanos no pueden hacer magia, pero sus caminos van en contra de la lógica. –murmuró el paladín Leopold- Buena fortuna para ustedes… -los miró con una pequeña sonrisa- Sean felices.

La princesa Kenny hizo una pequeña inclinación con el rostro y el grupo pasó las puertas, las cuales se cerraron inmediatamente. El ambiente volvió a nivelarse y ambos se miraron. En ese momento el autómata salió volando, perdiéndose entre los pasillos.

\- Oh, claro, vigila a gente importante, pero que nosotros dos nos pudramos aquí. –gruñó Craig.

\- Tenemos el mapa. –comentó divertido Tweek.

\- ¿No temes que nos ataque algo?

El bárbaro negó.

\- ¿Tú tienes miedo a las caravanas y a los bosques? ¿Al mar y los prados?

\- Claro que no… es donde tú estás.

\- Bueno, _tú_ estás aquí, este es tu hogar también, es parte de ti. –Tweek miró alrededor- Es hermoso, no podría tener miedo.

Sin decir una sola palabra más se sentaron en los escalones, Tweek buscó entre las provisiones e hizo una pequeña hoguera.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? –aventuró Tweek- Todo esto debió ser demasiado.

\- ¿Y no lo fue para ti?

\- Voy a ser el líder de mi gente en tiempos complicados. Si, ya no hay una gran guerra… pero las cosas nunca serán fáciles. –el bárbaro se apoyó contra su hombro y susurró- Siempre sentí que la razón por la que eres… _tú_ , es porque necesito todo tu conocimiento, tu fortaleza, porque me ayudarías a hacer lo correcto. A veces sentía que solo te daría problemas, como todo el mundo… y sería una carga más.

Craig abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero mantuvo la vista fija sobre la hoguera y la manera en que las llamas danzaban.

\- Es curioso, yo siempre sentí que era poco para ti. Tú siempre supiste quién eras y a dónde pertenecías. Yo fui arrastrado de un lugar a otro. Primero con Clyde, luego con la princesa Kenny… disponían de mí constantemente. Un siervo, una pertenencia, una mascota…

\- Clyde jamás te ha visto así…

\- Lo sé… Siempre me creí algo sin importancia en un juego mucho más grande. -tomó la mano de Tweek- Clyde es… es mi hermano, mi mejor amigo y mi familia. Y de una extraña manera, he descubierto que la princesa Kenny no solo fue y es mi Señora, sino… una amiga y aliada.

\- Eres como un príncipe de aquello que no eres… Te aprecian tanto que eres un príncipe del Reino Dono-Van, sin ser enano, ahora eres como un noble de Larnion, sin ser elfo y un pupilo de la Princesa Mestiza, siendo humano. –Tweek sonaba divertido- Siempre creíste que eras poco y ahora Larnion y Dono-Van me darán un dote por tu mano. Yo solo soy el líder de mi gente, ni siquiera tengo un dote que ofrecer, ni propiedades. No hay riquezas, no hay armamento o magia. Solo yo…

\- Y es todo lo que deseo… -se giró, tomándolo del mentón para mirar sus ojos- Te dije que el resto del mundo se mueve por política y diplomacia. Resulta que, de cierta manera, yo también. Pero tuve suerte, porque aquello que me ofrecen, es lo que anhelo. –lo besó en la frente- Vine aquí para pedirte que nos casáramos y hasta en eso se adelantaron otros en mi nombre.

Tweek lo abrazó por el cuello y se estrechó contra él conteniendo una suave risa.

\- Tú y tus costumbres raras. Craig, era obvio que nos casaríamos. No tenías que pedirlo.

\- Usualmente la gente se emociona con esto. –reclamó en juego él, buscando a tientas en sus bolsillos- Había planeado arrodillarme frente a ti…

\- ¿Cómo los caballeros frente a sus Señores o frente a la realeza…? –se burló Tweek.

\- …si… -le picó el costado como “ _castigo_ ”, pero solo lo oyó reír- Te diría lo increíble y maravilloso que eres.

\- Cosa que siempre me lo dices cuando estamos a solas.

\- Tweek…

Este rio, sin disculparse.

\- Y te daría uno de estos. –se separó, mostrándole un par de anillos de oro- Te habría explicado que es una costumbre entre los humanos de ciudad para mostrar con orgullo el que se está unido a alguien. Así nadie dudaría de que ya tienes a un compañero de vida.

Tweek retiró su sonrisa burlona y observó el regalo con interés. Así que él se puso uno de los anillos en el dedo anular y deslizó el otro en el del bárbaro.

\- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que sean iguales…?

\- Simbolizan que compartimos el mismo tipo de amor, que es uno compatible. –deslizó su mano por la mejilla del rubio- ¿Es extraño que ahora que nuestra unión tendría más significados que simplemente estar juntos, aún comparta contigo la misma impresión?

\- ¿La misma impresión? –preguntó confundido Tweek.

\- Que obviamente nos casaríamos, que _obviamente_ estaríamos juntos y que _obviamente_ querríamos hacer algo para celebrar nuestra unión. –miró los anillos- Tienes razón, no debería complicarme tanto.

\- Es lo que te he dicho desde que llegaste. –Tweek lo tomó del rostro- ¿Y qué dicen en sus ceremonias humanas de ciudad para casarse?

\- “ _Acepto_ ” –respondió.

\- Entonces… _Acepto_ , casarme contigo, unir nuestras vidas.

Y Tweek lo besó, a los pies de unos escalones fríos, frente a una pequeña hoguera, ahí, bajo tierra, en las entrañas de los Caminos Profundos. Lo besó y se sintió como si en ese momento fuese lo único que necesitasen para celebrar su unión.

\- Igual, al parecer tendremos que hacer una gran ceremonia, para que Clyde, su hermana, pareja e hijos puedan venir, para que… -Craig señaló los escalones, hacia la puerta que daba cerca a la fortaleza élfica en la montaña- ellos puedan venir y para que tu gente celebre con nosotros.

\- Nuestra gente, nuestra familia. –acordó el bárbaro- Después de mi ceremonia para líder, le pediremos a Pip nos case. –se apoyó contra él- Y será perfecto.

Él asintió, en silencio. Porque Tweek tenía razón, sería perfecto, porque estarían juntos. Aunque no necesitasen una ceremonia, sería perfecto. Craig lo estrechó con más fuerza contra él y observó los túneles, sintió el cuerpo contra el suyo y sonrió. Por fin podía darse el lujo de sentirse exactamente donde pertenecía.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas! Mi pequeño Craig, viéndose como un simple peón, cuando en realidad era una preciada pieza para tanta gente, una que nadie estaba dispuesto a sacrificar.
> 
> Por si acaso, el príncipe Ike y la princesa Kenny no se aman, se llevan bien. El hecho de que estén casados y vayan a tener un hijo, no significa que se amen. Lo digo por la confusión que algunos ya tuvieron con “Al Servicio de su Majestad”.
> 
> ¡Gracias por más de 2k de seguidores! Wattpad ha sido una gran plataforma, llena de maravillosos lectores. Mil gracias por su apoyo.
> 
> Por cierto, solo voy a subir en AO3 historias en inglés, dejaré los fics terminados, pero si quieren leer mis fics en español, sería preferible leerle en Wattpad. 
> 
> Ya pueden leer el primer capítulo de “Persuasión y Lealtad”, la historia de la princesa Kenny y su leal paladín Leopold.
> 
> También está el primer capítulo de “Deuda de Sangre”, donde el líder de los vampiros, Mike, sacrificó todo por sus sueños, hasta la posibilidad de compartir una vida normal junto a Pete.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna IV

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas diurnas y nocturnas! Bien, este es un fic que si bien pueden leerlo individualmente sin confundir a nadie, forma parte del AU de “Fantasy of Truth”.
> 
> Quienes hayan leído “Al Servicio de su Majestad” podrán hacer ciertas conexiones sobre datos dados aquí ¿No? Espero que se hayan percatado por qué la Princesa Kenny estaba haciendo dicho viaje.
> 
> Hay muchas historias alrededor de cómo un personaje recupera su libertad y el camino que debe realizar. Por eso quería probar algo diferente… ¿Qué es lo que hace un ladrón y espía cuando por fin es libre? ¿Cómo continúa su vida? ¿Qué mantiene de su anterior vida y qué toma para la nueva?
> 
> Este es el primer vistazo del reino de los enanos y la cultura de los mismos. Me gustó explorar de esta porque ya con “Al Servicio de su Majestad” trabajé la cultura de los elfos y parcialmente la de los humanos. Aquí hablaré más de los humanos, pero no quería perder oportunidad de relatar un poco de los enanos. En especial si en algún punto creo una historia de ellos ¿No creen?
> 
> Aquí los enanos son la raza más antigua, vieron a muchas razas dar sus primeros pasitos en este mundo mágico.
> 
> Si mi Clyde no bromea con Craig, no es su mejor amigo.
> 
> Para mi Clyde big bro fan del Creek es todo lo bueno de este Universo Alterno. Lo adoro.
> 
> Mientras que la cultura humana es heteronormativa, la cultura de los bárbaros en pansexual... ¿Panormativa? Ven personas, no genitales a la hora de amar. Así que si, para ellos es poco común la gente con otras orientaciones sexuales. No los discriminan, pero les parece curioso.
> 
> Dado que cada año enano es cinco humanos, mientras que para Craig pasaron diez años viviendo con los enanos (desde sus cinco años hasta los quince), para Clyde solo fueron dos años enanos. Para los enanos Craig creció tan rápido como para nosotros un perro.
> 
> Así que quiero que imaginen a un Clyde en modo hermano mayor, mimando y consintiendo a Craig de niño y luego este entrando en su “etapa rebelde” huyéndole del afecto y el pobre Clyde pensando “Solías ser tan lindo” y “Crecen tan rápido”.
> 
> Descuiden, en el siguiente capítulo hablaré más sobre Red y toda la cultura de los bárbaros. Y de Tricia. Este es el primer capítulo, sean pacientes mis criaturitas adoradas y dejen que el mundo de fantasía los enganche.
> 
> ¿Alguien notó el guiño de las últimas líneas con cierta otra historia…?
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4


End file.
